The Phantom and The Beast
by GaleaFihriel
Summary: The arrogant young lord of the Rose Mansion was cursed by a sorceress and turned him into a hideous beast. Tetsuya was a poor toy maker's son who came to the cursed mansion to save his father who was being threatened by the beast. There he discovered that there's a lot more going on inside that mansion than just a fearsome beast.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** The arrogant young lord of the Rose Mansion was cursed by a sorceress and turned him into a hideous beast. Tetsuya was a poor toy maker's son who came to the cursed mansion to save his father who was threatened by the beast. There he discovered that there's a lot more going on inside that mansion than just a fearsome beast.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the original story of the Beauty and the Beast, nor do I own KnB or the individual pictures I used for this story's cover photo.

 **Before you read this:** The story follows the main outline of the Beauty and the Beast. The setting of this story is purely fictional and will be largely based on Europe's medieval era. There will be some Japanese concepts I will borrow, such as their naming convention and the use of honorifics, their speech etiquette, and tiny bits of their culture. As I am neither Japanese nor European, I might commit a lot of mistakes, so I apologize in advance. Just think of this as an AU (since it actually is one). Also, the characters might be a bit OOC- or a lot OOC- especially their speech. But they act like the characters in my other story "The Boy and His Fish", so I hope it will be alright.

Also, the pacing of this story will be slow, especially at the beginning. I estimate at least 10 chapters of around 5k words per chapter for this story, and it will roughly be twice or thrice longer than my previous work. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _ **{c}-`-,-**_

Once upon a time...

there was a handsome but arrogant young lord who lived in the Rose Mansion. It was called thus because of the many beautiful roses that adorned the place, all of which were rich deep red in color. The young lord valued those roses above all other else inside that mansion, and he was merciless in handing down punishments to those who dared touch them without his leave.

One day, an old and ragged traveling woman in worn gray cloak stopped by the mansion seeking refuge for the night. When the young lord saw the dirty rags she wore, he immediately turned her down without a second glance. The traveler persisted and begged for food and water, but the young lord would spare none, especially not to peasants. But the traveler still did not leave. Lastly, she asked for a single rose from his beautiful garden as a balm for her weary heart. To this, the young lord grew hot with anger and suddenly lashed out at the old woman.

But the old woman who they all thought was decrepit with age suddenly leapt out of his way with fluid grace. Then she tossed aside her cloak, and behold! She was beautiful and magnificent; queenly she seemed beneath her tattered cloak.

"Thrice have I asked you for things that you could have easily given," she said in a loud, clear, and ominous voice, "And thrice have you rejected and treated me ill. Therefore, I condemn you to a form that reflects the hideousness of your heart."

The wind picked up and the leaves rustled. A sudden excruciating pain filled the young master and a shrill cry was ripped from his throat. His entire body felt as if it was burning from inside his chest.

Then the transformation began.

His mouth grew wide and his teeth grew long and jagged; his canines became much longer than the rest. Two small horns swelled on his forehead, and they grew larger until they broke the skin, curled and grew longer still until they resembled a ram's horns. The hair on his skin was turned into fur, and his neat red hair was turned into a thick mess of red mane. His nails were turned into claws, and his hands into paws. His arms and legs stretched and bent awkwardly until they resembled those of a large canine's. And finally, his left eye's color turned to liquid gold: the mark of the curse.

"Let all that shall see you fear you," said the woman. " You shall be doomed to a life of solitude, far from humanity and from the people you have scorned."

A guttural scream was heard as the young man-turned-beast writhed in pain.

Then she added in a more subdued voice, "This curse shall only be lifted once you find a person you could love with your entire being, and who would sincerely love you in return despite your deformities. But it should be done before all of the roses here withered. Should you fail to do so, you shall live the rest of your life as a mindless beast."

Then the woman left.

The beast was filled with remorse, but it was already too late.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beast of the Rose Manor

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Beast of the Rose Manor**

 _ **{c}-`-,-**_

There was once a hardworking and kind-hearted toy maker named Kiyoshi Teppei who took in two orphaned young boys as his sons. He raised them to be good and taught them how to make toys. All their toys were so good that they were often the favorites of all kids, both rich and poor. And soon, their small toy shop grew large, and his fame rose throughout the neighboring cities and its nearby villages.

Kagami Taiga was Mr. Kiyoshi's first adopted son. Everyone in their small city presumed that he came from the foreign parts. He was found as a child passed out on the shores at the western outskirts of their city near the docks. No one wanted to take custody of the child who spoke differently, so Mr. Kiyoshi volunteered to take him in. Mr. Kiyoshi was only 16 back then, and he was far from ready to be raising a child who looked no older than five summers. It took time for Taiga to warm up to Mr. Kiyoshi, and it took him even a longer time to learn the local speech; often times he would mix his speech with his mother tongue - especially when he was caught unawares - and more often than not, he'd end his sentences in a slightly awkward manner.

Taiga was only seven and Mr. Kiyoshi had just recently opened his first shop when Kuroko Tetsuya entered their lives. It was an early morning during one of the heavy snowstorms in late January when a young traveling wizard knocked on their door. Underneath the wizard's mantle was the small, skinny, and shivering form of the four-year-old Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Take this kid for me, will ya?" asked the wizard. His speech surprised Mr. Kiyoshi who supposed that wizards were all stern and stuck-up. The merchant was under the impression that all wizards were always angry. The young wizard, however, looked more like he belonged with their younger folk hunting in the woods rather than with the old men dealing with dubious hocus-pocus.

"I found the kid half-starved to death in the forest to the north," continued the wizard. "The funny thing was, the wolves completely ignored him! But that probably saved him, lucky fella. Anyway, I'm heading back since I left my grumpy partner there. See to it that the li'l shrimp survives, okay?" Then the stranger tossed a single gold coin to Mr. Kiyoshi and gave a lighthearted wave, and left before Mr. Kiyoshi could even offer him breakfast or invite him to stay until the blizzard died down. They never saw their mysterious wizard again.

Kuroko Tetsuya turned out to be one of the few survivors of the avalanche that happened in a neighboring village up in the north. It was said that the entire village was wiped out. Mr. Kiyoshi took pity on him and adopted him as his second son. He also thought that having a younger brother would make Taiga happier and more responsible.

While Taiga was loud and energetic, Tetsuya was more subdued and had taken a great liking to books. He was always well-mannered and polite with his speech, and was slow to anger unlike his brother. But his stature was a lot weaker than most of his age that Taiga had to learn to do the more labor-intensive chores by himself. Taiga and Mr. Kiyoshi often worried about their youngest family member who used to collapse because he was over-exerting his weak body, and because of his very weak presence, he would not be found until late in the afternoon or evening. That was why they took in Tetsuya#2, or Nigou in their native tongue, a Siberian Husky pup whose eyes were of the same shade as Tetsuya's own. Nigou became Tetsuya's constant companion.

Despite his weaker body, Kuroko Tetsuya was well-loved by their folk: by the adults for his sweet demeanor, and especially by the young ones for the toys he would teach them how to make. He couldn't make the best toys, but he often spent his free time in the orphanage teaching children how to fold paper into toys - from boats, to planes, and to various animals and flowers. His specialty was making roses out of paper; nobody in the city could match him when it came to paper folding - especially roses.

Together, Mr. Kiyoshi and his adopted sons led a very comfortable life. Over the years, his shop had grown large. He also received a large number of shipment from neighboring cities, which made him hire former doll makers like Hyūga Junpei and his wife Riko, childhood friends like Shun Izuki, and many others including tinkers, shoemakers, and even dressmakers. Mr. Kiyoshi was so well-off that some of the local folk secretly envied him. But since he was generous with his good fortune, most would look upon him and his well-behaved sons with great admiration.

Mr. Kiyoshi's sons also became the talk of the town. The both of them grew to be very handsome, kind-hearted, and well-mannered, that most of the lasses would swoon over them whenever they see them. Some of the more prominent families in the city would even offer their daughters' hands in marriage. But Mr. Kiyoshi would always politely turn them down, telling them that that decision was not his to make. Others would even ask for Mr. Kiyoshi himself to marry their daughters! Mr. Kiyoshi was still single – with dashing good looks, a very fine personality, and most of all, a great deal amount of money. He was actually one of the most eligible bachelors in the city. It was no surprise that he got more marriage requests for himself than for both of his sons combined - though a good deal of them were from the more ambitious folk. Yet he did not accept any of it, saying that he was happy with his current life. It actually became a dilemma for his sons who didn't want to marry unless their father was with a good wife who could take good care of him. And so, the three of them remained happily unmarried. There was no rush since his sons were still young, and although Mr. Kiyoshi was already in his middle twenties, he always had the money to back him up.

Everyone had an impression that Mr. Kiyoshi's good fortune was going to last a lifetime. But one day, a new business rival named Hanamiya Makoto opened up a larger shop, and everything went downhill for Mr. Kiyoshi. His business had gone bad, and he was forced to move to a smaller shop. Then, during one of his business trips, he met an accident that permanently injured his knee – though his friends swore that it was Hanamiya's henchmen who were behind it. Their shop became smaller and smaller, until only Mr. Hyūga and Mr. Izuki remained.

Mr. Kiyoshi's sons also took in to frugal living. Taiga worked part time in the docks whenever he was free, and likewise Tetsuya found a job as a busboy at the local inn. But despite that, they still had a hard time paying their debts and Mr. Kiyoshi's medical treatment. It was only with the help of the townsfolk that Mr. Kiyoshi and his sons didn't end being so hard up. Because Mr. Kiyoshi and his sons were generous and well-loved, all the local folk helped them through their own little ways. And life was no longer as harsh as it first seemed to be.

...

One day, one of Mr. Kiyoshi's few remaining regular customers from a neighboring city to the north made a large order. Taiga, Tetsuya, Mr. Kiyoshi, and even Izuki stayed up late for a few nights to accomplish the order. Finally, the day of the delivery came. It was a fine autumn morning and a very fine day for traveling. They packed up Snowmane, their old trusty horse that was named after her snowy white mane. And then, Mr. Kiyoshi hoisted up his own travel pack, and turned to his worried sons to say his farewells.

"Teppei... san, I don't think you should go alone," said Taiga, still struggling with honorifics despite having lived with Mr. Kiyoshi for more than a decade. "I'll go with you. Or better yet, I could just do the delivery myself. You don't have to go, especially with your knee acting up and all."

Mr. Kiyoshi patted his son's head. Even if his son had grown almost as tall as him, he still sees him as the same Taiga who used to wet his bed during his first few nights with him.

"It's alright, Taiga," said Mr. Kiyoshi. "You have to take care of the shop while I'm gone. Koganei Shinji is an old friend of mine, and we could do with a bit of catching up. I'll be fine."

"Should I come with you instead, Teppei-san?" offered Tetsuya.

Mr. Kiyoshi lifted his other hand and ruffled his younger son's messy hair. "It's alright, Tetsuya. You still have your work at the inn and also the children from the orphanage to look after. I'll be fine, so stay here and help your brother."

"Then, please bring Nigou with you," said Tetsuya. " I'll feel more reassured if he's with you."

Mr. Kiyoshi nodded and gave his son a smile. "Alright, I'll bring him along," he said. Then Mr. Kiyoshi paused in thought for a while. "I haven't bought you anything for the past year. After these goods are delivered, I'll have some money to spare. What do you boys want?"

"You don't need to–" but Taiga was interrupted when Mr. Kiyoshi vigorously ruffled his hair.

"No need to be shy, Taiga. Let this old man spoil you a bit," insisted Mr. Kiyoshi.

"I-if you insist," stammered Taiga, "I want a new pair of shoes. I always feel bad for Mitobe...san. His shop isn't that big, and he's got a lot of siblings to feed, but he still insists on giving me a free pair. Running around the docks usually wears out my shoes quicker, and I don't want to always impose on Mitobe...san."

Mr. Kiyoshi laughed good-heartedly. "That's better. Alright then, a pair of sturdy shoes for Taiga. How about you, Tetsuya?"

Now, Tetsuya knew that they still have a lot of debts to pay. He didn't want to impose on his foster father, but he also didn't want to upset him either. So he settled with a simple request: "A rose. I heard that they grow a lot of them in the north. I just want a single rose from your homeward journey."

"You have always been fond of roses, haven't you?" asked Mr. Kiyoshi.

"Yes. They remind me of my parents and my former home," answered Tetsuya.

That made Mr. Kiyoshi smile. "Alright. I'll bring you the most beautiful rose I can find," he said to his son.

And so Mr. Kiyoshi departed with old Snowmane who carried the load, an enthusiastic Nigou who barked along the way, and with well-wishes from both his sons who continued to watch him until he was out of sight.

...

The business transaction went smoothly. Mr. Koganei even invited Mr. Kiyoshi to stay for a while. They were so caught up reminiscing about the past that Mr. Kiyoshi stayed for a couple of nights, stayed a while more, and stayed longer than he had planned for. And so at last, after six days, Mr. Kiyoshi decided that it was finally time to go home. He bid his old friend a fond farewell, and then he was off to the road that would lead him home – with Nigou happily running along his side, and Snowmane who trotted off gaily since she no longer had to carry a heavy burden; in its place were several snacks, bundles of dried spices, some salt as part of Mr. Koganei's payment, a pair of new shoes for Taiga, and a sapling of the reddest rose that he could find for Tetsuya.

Mr. Kiyoshi was half-a-day into his two-day homeward journey when he stumbled upon an old shortcut he used to go through when he was younger – that was before the avalanche that destroyed Tetsuya's village also wiped out the old northern road through the forest. A bout of nostalgia came to him, and the sudden want to go home quicker casted away all his remaining reluctance. Against his better judgment, he went to the old shortcut through the old northern forest.

Everything was smooth sailing at first, and Mr. Kiyoshi recognized most of the signs in the old forest. But as he went deeper and deeper into the forest, the path grew narrower, and the woods thicker. The air also seemed to grow stuffier and colder. Mr. Kiyoshi mentally chastised himself for even considering the old road. He decided to turn back when he saw that a thick fog was rapidly forming.

Then, he heard the wolves howling from the direction where he came from.

Going back was no longer an option. The fog had also grown thick enough that he couldn't see the trees about twenty feet from where he stood. Snowmane was starting to get spooked out, and he tried to calm her down with his trembling fingers with little success. He was starting to get frightened. Nigou seemed to be the only one who wasn't at edge.

"Nigou, can you lead the way?" he asked. The dog answered with a lighthearted bark and proceeded to sniff the ground. Mr. Kiyoshi followed the dog while tugging at Snowmane's reigns.

The wolves howled again, but it was already fainter and more distant. Mr. Kiyoshi was very relieved. However, tiny droplets of water started to trickle down from the gaps of the trees, until it fell in a steady downpour. Mr. Kiyoshi quickly scrambled for his rain gear from his pack: a waxed woolen cloak that he had invested on for his travels. Then he took Taiga's shoes and hid it under his cloak; he didn't want it to be ruined before it was even used.

They trod carefully on the damp earth, sometimes quicker, and sometimes slower, depending on Nigou's pace and the steepness of the terrain. Snowmane was being particularly difficult to steer; she was still frightened about the wolves even when they could no longer hear them. But Mr. Kiyoshi was a patient man, and he gently coaxed and tried to comfort the frightened beast.

Then, the dark sky suddenly lit up, and was followed by a loud crack of thunder. Snowmane reared up, and Mr. Kiyoshi fell on his right side. He chocked back a silent scream as his right knee suddenly flared up in pain. Then, his vision blacked out.

When Mr. Kiyoshi came to his senses, he found that the rain was still pouring hard. Nigou was whimpering and licking his face, and Snowmane was gently nudging his prone form in an apologetic manner. He tried to stand up, but found that his injured knee couldn't bear his weight. So he used a long dead branch as a makeshift crutch, and they treaded even slower and with more caution than before.

It wasn't long before Nigou started barking excitedly. They followed him as quick as they can, and the dog led them to a pair of large and slightly rusted iron gates. Mr. Kiyoshi tried to peer inside the gates, but the rain was too heavy and he couldn't make out a thing. Nonetheless, if there was a shelter there to pass the storm, then Mr. Kiyoshi would be very grateful.

"Hello!" Mr. Kiyoshi called out and knocked on the iron gates. "Is anyone there?"

No answer came from within the gates.

"I am a mere traveling merchant and I wish to seek shelter from the rain," continued Mr. Kiyoshi. "I would be very grateful if you'll allow me a short reprieve from my travels under your roof."

The gates creaked and slowly opened. Mr. Kiyoshi took it as an invitation, and guided his horse and his dog inside. The front yard was filled with overgrown weeds and dead bushes, and the place looked utterly deserted.

Then, Mr. Kiyoshi saw a light flickering to his right. He followed the light and found a lantern attached in front of a dilapidated stable. Ramshackle or not, Mr. Kiyoshi was grateful for any kind of shelter. He led his horse and his dog inside, and tied his horse at one of the many stalls. There was still plenty of straw around the room, and Mr. Kiyoshi was surprised to discover that the straw was fresh and dry. There were also three buckets of cold clear water and a couple of fresh carrots lying around the corner. He took two of the carrots and fed it to the starving Snowmane, and placed one of the buckets near the horse. Then he took off his water-resistant cloak and laid it on the straw to dry.

Then his stomach grumbled. He realized that he hadn't eaten yet since his last stop on the road, and that was before midday. With how loudly his stomach was rumbling, he guessed that it must be past dinner time already.

"Want some carrot stew, Nigou?" he asked. The dog answered with a happy yip and wagged his tail with enthusiasm. Mr. Kiyoshi chuckled. "Alright. Let's see if we can make a fire. It won't be safe here, so maybe we should do it outside."

So Mr. Kiyoshi and Nigou went up, and opened the door outside. The downpour was hard, and the wind was too strong.

"I guess we'll have to settle with raw carrots and dried meat for dinner," Mr. Kiyoshi sighed. He was about to close the door when he saw another flickering light from a distance. This time, it was waving at him.

" _It must be the owner of this place_ ," Mr. Kiyoshi thought. And he thought that it would only be polite to greet their kindly host. So he took back his waxed cloak and wrapped it around himself, and went out. Nigou promptly followed after his master.

It was hard to maneuver around the weeds because of the heavy rain, and also because Mr. Kiyoshi still couldn't walk well with his injured knee. But the light that was waving at them from a distance was too appealing to ignore. So they followed the light that seemed to grow nearer at times, then shrink farther at other times, as if it was leading them somewhere.

Then the light stopped waving.

They approached the light, and soon they found themselves in front of the steps of a large old manor built with stone and wood. Large vines crept along its walls, and some of the glass windows that could be seen were either cracked or shattered. Glass was a very expensive commodity, and it gave Mr. Kiyoshi an impression that the owners of that house must have been really rich. He wanted to turn away and head back to the shabby yet more comfortable stable, but the sight of the wet lantern that was hung on the right side of the large mahogany door made it impossible for him to do so; his host was kind enough to take the trouble of inviting him there, and he would appear very rude if he would turn back now without saying a word.

Having gathered his resolve, Mr. Kiyoshi walked up to the doors and placed a hand on the knocker; it was made of pure gold with a rose insignia on it. He had heard tales about the mansion of roses when he was young – about its splendour and about the fairest rose princess that lived inside – but he thought that it was merely a fairy tale; the rumors had died down before he became a teen.

Was this the same Rose Mansion that was described in the tales? If so, what happened to the place? And what of the lady the stories spoke of? Those where the thoughts running inside Mr. Kiyoshi's mind as he knocked on the door.

The door opened.

The air was cool and heavy inside. It was also very dark, except for several candles that lit the left side of the hallway.

"Pardon my intrusion, but is anyone home?" asked Mr. Kiyosi politely.

The candle at the end of the hallway flickered. Then, a new candle was lit farther than the last candle. Mr. Kiyoshi thought that he could see a tall dark figure, but it quickly vanished before he could clearly see it.

Then, another candle was lit; this time it was at a bend to his left. Mr. Kiyoshi realized that the candles were trying to lead him somewhere. He patted Nigou on his head and nudged it forward to lead the way, and slowly they followed the trail of lit candles.

There were a lot of debris lying about – shards of broken vases and statues, rusted iron shields and spears, broken chairs and stools, and other small broken pieces he couldn't distinguish. It was also very dusty and filled with cobwebs that it made him sneeze a couple of times. Mr. Kiyoshi didn't like how every time he sneezed, it would echo all throughout the hallway, and the dead silence that followed would fill him with trepidation. But the light farthest ahead would only flicker and wave at him to follow.

They passed an arch, and then another, until Mr. Kiyoshi found himself inside a large and wide room. The end of the candle trail stopped at the center of the room. Mr. Kiyoshi approached it, and saw that it was placed on top of a long wooden table. Around the candle were lidded bowls and plates, and he could smell food in them. His stomach grumbled again, and now he became very hungry. But he noticed that the table was only set for one. He didn't think that his host would lead him here just to watch him or her eat – that would be a terrible ordeal and a cruel joke. So he thought that the supper might be for him.

"Is this supper for me?" he asked to no one in particular. There was a flicker of light somewhere further in, and Mr. Kiyoshi took it as an affirmation.

"I admit, I am very hungry. It is very kind of you to prepare this for me. I will gladly accept it," he said in a polite manner.

He pulled one of the chairs and sat down as comfortably as he could without jostling his injured knee. Then he took out the lids and savored the appetizing smell of food. There was bread that was molded into an incomprehensible shape, a formless lump of cheese, strips of dried, indistinguishable jerky – it tasted more gamy than their usual cattle or fowl meat – and bland potato soup with chunks of the same unidentifiable meat. But despite its lack of presentation, Mr. Kiyoshi found that the dishes were pretty good – either that, or he was just very hungry. So he ate it with gusto, fed some of the jerky to Nigou, and left not a single drop of soup in his platter. Then he drank the fruity wine, and leaned back fully sated. It was, perhaps, the best meal he had in ages. It wasn't as good as Taiga's cooking, or as fancy as the ones he was served under Mr. Koganei's care, but after the whole ordeal he had been through since that afternoon, those peaceful times felt like it happened decades ago.

"I thank you graciously for the meal," said Mr. Kiyoshi out loud. "You are very kindly hosts."

There was no answer. Then, Mr. Kiyoshi cleared his throat and said, "I think I'll be retiring for the night. All the excitement earlier took its toll on me. If there's nothing more you require of me, then I shall excuse myself and–"

But he was interrupted when a candle flickered on... and then another. But it wasn't in the direction where he came from; it led deeper inside the mansion. Nevertheless, he took it as a sign that the master – or mistress – of the manor wanted him to follow the lights. So he stood up, and slowly trailed after the flickering lights, with Nigou following slightly behind him.

It was just as he had guessed: the lights led him deeper into the mansion. They went through several arcs and hallways, but it was always too dim to clearly see anything. Sometimes, he could hear the heavy downpour of the rain hitting against the windows, but it was too dark to make out anything outside.

Then Mr. Kiyoshi felt that they were climbing up the stairs. It was a very trying ordeal for his injured knee, and Nigou had to guide him with more care. But at the very last step, when he thought that there was still another, Mr. Kiyoshi lost his balance and almost came tumbling down the steps if it were not for an arm that caught him and supported him upright. Mr. Kiyoshi was suddenly very alarmed.

An _arm_ caught his fall. It was a very _hairy_ arm; Mr. Kiyoshi was almost convinced that it was _fur_.

When Mr. Kiyoshi found his balance again, the arm that caught him quickly withdrew. Mr. Kiyoshi turned to look at his savior, but found none. " _Some things are better left in the dark_ ," he told himself. So he just thanked his mysterious savior and went on to follow the lights.

The lights led him to a cold, large, and dark room. There was a single lit candle at the bedside table. The bed was very large; it was a four poster canopy bed adorned with rich red, white, and gold silken curtains embroidered with white silver roses. Its sheets were pink and embellished with red and golden roses. It was a bed fit for a princess.

Mr. Kiyoshi hesitated for a while inside the doorway. Then the door was suddenly shut behind him. He tried the door, and was relieved to find that it was not locked. The last thing he wanted was to be locked inside a princess-y room like a damsel in distress. He was sure that he would make the most ridiculous princess.

Turning those thoughts aside, he peered out into the hallway and saw that it was pitch black; all the candles that led him to that room were already extinguished. Since he had no other choice, he turned back to the room and settled himself on the bed. Nigou was already making himself comfortable on the rug at the foot at the bed. He eyed distastefully at the embroidered pink feathered pillows for a moment, and steeling his pride, he finally tucked himself to sleep.

" _I suppose beggars can't be choosers_ ," he said to himself before he fell asleep.

…

The next morning greeted Mr. Kiyoshi with a fine weather. Despite his bed being too fanciful for his tastes, Mr. Kiyoshi had to admit that it was the most comfortable bed that he had slept on his entire twenty and eight years of life.

An ample amount of sunlight was filtered through the glass windows, revealing the entirety of the room that was veiled in darkness the night before. It was just as Mr. Kiyoshi had guessed: the room he had slept in was a room fit for a princess. The walls were high, about thrice his height, and there were various paintings of angels and roses on the upper part of the walls. Opposite of the bed was a fireplace with a stone marble mantelpiece carved with roses. Adjacent to the bed was the door, a large and fancy dresser, and a very large redwood wardrobe beside it. And right beside the glass windows that led to the balcony was a small round wooden table with two small wooden chairs. There was a chess board on top of the table, and what seemed to be an unfinished game. Mr. Kiyoshi dared not to touch it.

Then his stomach grumbled. The position of the sun told him that it was already around the third hour in the morning, and the priests would be ringing the bells in the monastery for the second prayer of that day. Mr. Kiyoshi had overslept, which was something he had not done for several years ever since his recovery after he first injured his knee.

He gathered his wits, and went out to the hall. It was already well-lit by the morning sun. The halls of the upper floor were clean of debris, but the floor was thick with dust and looked unused for months – or perhaps even years. He could even trace back his and Nigou's footsteps from the night before.

And that was when he saw it: a set of larger and non-human imprints near his shoe prints from last night. And it wasn't only a single pair; there were at least two or three of them. He suddenly didn't want to meet his hosts, no matter how kind they have been.

As he passed through the hall and down the staircase, he espied the courtyard. The trees were overgrown, the bushes and the plants were withered, and weeds were all over the place. But what caught his eye was the single rose bush at the center of it all: it had the most beautiful roses growing from its withering branches.

He was suddenly reminded of his promise to his second son. " _I'll bring you the most beautiful rose I can find_ ," he had said. And those roses that were blooming in the middle of the courtyard were indeed the most beautiful he had seen; it was a hundred times more beautiful than his tiny sapling.

" _No_ ," he held himself back. " _Not now._ "

He tucked the image of the roses at the back of his mind and went to the dining hall where he had dined last night. And there he found breakfast already waiting for him. He politely said his thanks, and ate.

It was, perhaps, because he already had a good night's food and rest that he found the meal lacking. He noticed the lack of use of salt and spices - though he could forgo the lack of salt since it was a very precious commodity that they rarely use except for curing meat in preparation for winter. However, he had passed by some wild sages and thyme along their way, and perhaps some more that Taiga could name, and he found it odd that they used no spice even when it was readily available. But beggars can't be choosers, as he often said to himself since arriving in that mansion. So he fed Nigou and finished his meal quickly, thanked his host, and turned to leave.

However, when he was at the entrance, the image of the beautiful roses at the courtyard surfaced on his mind. It whispered to him. It taunted him, especially about his promise.

" _The most beautiful rose,_ " he heard it whisper.

He walked as if in a trance, and when he snapped back, he found himself in the courtyard in front of the rose bush.

" _Take it_ ," it whispered.

Mr. Kiyoshi hesitated.

" _Remember your promise,_ " it whispered again.

Then Mr. Kiyoshi remembered how dejected the young Tetsuya had been when he learned that his hometown was destroyed. He also remembered how Tetsuya's face lit up the first time he bought him a rose. " _They smell like home_ ," said the young Tetsuya back then.

" _The most beautiful rose,_ " the voice whispered again." _Take it._ "

"There are three roses here," Mr. Kiyoshi said to himself. "It should be okay if I take just one..." With Tetsuya in mind, Mr. Kiyoshi plucked the largest and the most beautiful of them all.

Then a loud angry howl resounded throughout the mansion.

Nigou tensed and growled at the direction of the entrance. Two dark figures wrapped in deep red cloaks emerged from the hallway. In a flurry of movements that ended before Mr. Kiyoshi could comprehend what was happening, they already had him surrounded.

A second anguished howl came, and this time it was very near.

Not a moment later, a third large figure came barreling from the entrance, and straight into Mr. Kiyoshi's prone form. They both tumbled and fell. A moment of blackness veiled Mr. Kiyoshi's eyes as he screamed in pain when his right knee was once again jostled.

Then his vision cleared up...

and he came face to face with a furious beast.

* * *

 **Story Notes:**

Most of these are googled in various sources. They may, or may not be, accurate.

 **Age of Marriage** – During the middle ages, men are already eligible to get married around the age of 14, and women around the age of 12 (though that varies per location).

 **Paper Folding** – I don't think paper toys actually existed in Medieval Europe. But since I'm borrowing a little bit of Japanese culture, including naming convention and their manner of speech, I also included the art of paper folding.

 **Pillows** – In the middle ages, pillows were considered unmanly. They were only for girls, pregnant women, and the sick and/or old. They were also considered as luxury items.

 **Liturgy of Hours** – Following the liturgy of hours, the third hour in the morning is around 8-9 am of the present day. The span of an hour varies depending on the season, in which case the story happens in autumn. The hour span during autumn is close to the present hour.


	3. Chapter 2: The Bargain

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Bargain**

 _ **{c}-`-,-**_

Mr. Kiyoshi could not move. Above him was a very furious and the most hideous beast he had ever seen.

"Breathe, _human,_ " growled the beast.

But Mr. Kiyoshi was too far gone that he didn't realized that the beast had just _talked_ and _ordered_ him. He did not know what to do, nor could he comprehend what was happening. He felt like he was trapped inside a horrible nightmare, but the sharp pain on his knee felt terribly real. He was in much pain, so terrified, and utterly lost.

"I said _breathe,_ " the beast repeated.

Finally, Mr. Kiyoshi gasped and took in large gulps of air. His head was throbbing, and his knee felt as if it was burning. At the corner of his mind, he heard poor Nigou whimpering at his feet, and the other dark figures hissing and growling – beasts, he guessed those other two to be – though he cannot see them; his eyes could not stray from the angry beast that was hovering right above him.

Its eyes were slit like a cat's, and its irises were of different colors: a deep crimson on the right, and the cold gleam of gold on the left. Tall and hunched it stood, and its fangs were bared at him. Red was its mane, as red as its eye and the rose he plucked not a moment ago.

"H-have mercy," Mr. Kiyoshi pleaded.

A flicker of madness seemed to pass from the beast's eyes. It stood up, tall as a bear, its fangs were no longer bared, but its threatening gaze warned him not to do anything foolish. The toymaker was only a little relieved at the little distance the beast made between them.

Then Mr. Kiyoshi noticed that beast was wearing clothes – or at least a lordly robe with its sleeves ripped off to make space for its large arms, and a pair rough drawstring breeches underneath. If Mr. Kyoshi was not busy being frightened, he would have found it rather curious and peculiar. But so as it was, Mr. Kiyoshi tried to calm himself down as the beast now started to prowl in circles around his prone form. As he did so, a part of his mind finally caught up with him, and he remembered that the beast just ordered him to _breathe_. As confusing as it was, Mr. Kiyoshi was too frightened to even ask the beast if it could actually speak. But going by its attire, and the tracks he found earlier that morning, he figured that the beast must be the mysterious lord of the old mansion. He was grateful that the beast didn't seem to have the intention to kill him... yet.

"W-what is it, m'lord?" Mr. Kiyoshi stuttered. "I don't understand. I mean you no harm."

"No harm?" The beast laughed mockingly. " _No_ _harm_?" it repeated again, giving emphasis to each word. "I gave you food, and I gave you shelter. But all you gave me in return was _harm_!" the beast roared at the end of its sentence, and Mr. Kiyoshi shook all over.

"It would be so easy to finish you off, wounded and helpless as you are," the beast continued in a menacing voice. " It would be just to do so, considering the graveness of your deed, _thief,_ " the beast spat the last word.

Mr. Kiyoshi did not like being labeled as a thief. He liked to believe that he have been living an honest life all throughout his 28 years. But it was also true that he took the rose, and though he thought it was a harmless gesture, he knew he was at wrong and must try to make amends. "F-forgive me," he squeaked. " I did not know it was so precious to you. If there is anything I could–"

" _Silence_! I did not give you permission to speak," growled the beast. "One life for another; I demand yours in exchange for the life you just took."

"But it's just a single rose, m'lord. It's hardly a fair exchange," Mr. Kiyoshi tried to reason.

" _Just_ a _rose_?" The beast's eyes flashed in anger. "That single rose could have cost the lives of me and my household. You do not know the extent of the damage you've done. Ah, but you're just an ignorant fool. I shall settle for your life in exchange."

"I only took it for my son dearest to me. I-I'll return it if you wish," stuttered out Mr. Kiyoshi.

The beast snarled. " _Too late!_ The moment it was plucked off from the bush, it was already as good as _dead_."

Mr. Kiyoshi tried to think of a way to extract himself from his situation, but he could come up with none. He inwardly cursed himself for foolishly trying the forest shortcut. He wished he was safe back home in front of their fire. He also badly wanted to see his sons again. But what could he do against a beast twice his size that had its mind already made up on taking his life? What could he give to see his sons again?

Then Mr. Kiyoshi smiled. It was a hard and awkward one, but years and years in the toy-making business had taught Mr. Kiyoshi to smile politely when facing any kind of costumer or business partner, even if they were being very hard. Right now, that little gesture was the only thing that brought Mr. Kiyoshi a little comfort of familiarity.

"Then, my life is forfeit," declared Mr. Kiyoshi. "But if I may be so bold to make one last request, I wish to see my sons again. They are still young, and they would be very worried if I were to suddenly disappear. I'd hate to see them acting reckless on my account."

The beast's eyes flickered once more. But it wasn't anger, rather, it was something strangely familiar that he had seen in both his sons' eyes. But he didn't have time to ponder on it before the beast's eyes turned guarded, calculating, and threatening.

"You said you took it for your son," the beast said. "If you bring your son to take your place, then I shall pardon you and release you from my hold."

At the thought of his son being harmed, a sudden dread took him, and then a fierce resolve. "I'd rather you kill me now than harm any of my sons."

"But one of them was the reason why you are here now, is it not?" questioned the beast. "Is it not just to have him take your place? Surely you do not want your life to end here, in a strange place away from home with no one to hear your last will. Your sons will never know how you died, or where you died, and shall be left to question forever about your fate. But if you agree to bring your son, you will be able to see them again, and even have a nice long talk with them."

"If my lord is trying to tempt me, then he is doing a poor job of it," said Mr. Kiyoshi. "As I've said before, I would rather die than send either of them to their doom."

"Well spoken, but we shall see if it is true." Then beast stopped pacing and pinned him with his piercing gaze. "Very well, I shall grant your request. I shall let you go to see your sons again. _But,_ either you or your son shall come back here in return. If I see neither of you before the moon wanes completely, then I shall cast a curse upon your family."

Mr. Kiyoshi was so relieved at the beast's judgment that he wept for joy and gave his promise to come back. Then, a fourth cloaked figure came from the entrance behind him, and tiny speckles of luminescent green lights started to swirl around him. Sensing his trepidation, Nigou barked and rushed to his side. Mr. Kiyoshi tried to calm Nigou down with his shaking hands, but the dog could not be stilled; Nigou could still feel the tenseness radiating from his master. The green lights flickered all over Mr. Kiyoshi's vision, and the last sound he heard was Nigou's barking before everything faded to black.

…

The rest of Mr. Kiyoshi's homeward journey was hazy. He felt as if he was being carried on a large and black shoulder. The winds swept past him in a rush, and the branches, twigs, and leaves brushed past him in a blur. He felt that they were moving at least thrice as fast as a man could run.

Not a moment had passed when he felt his lids dropping again, as if something very heavy was cast on them. He thought that, maybe, it had something to do with those mysterious lights he saw before he passed out. He briefly wondered how Nigou was doing, before the sleep spell took away his consciousness once more.

When he came to his senses again, he found himself at the edge of the woods near the northern gates of his city. The sun was already starting to sink low, and Nigou was barking not far from him, loud enough to wake the dead. He would have reprimanded his dog, but then he heard voices from a distance drawing near.

"It's a dog, Nakamura-san, not a wolf. I think it's mad," said the stranger.

"Fine, so it's a dog. But it sure looks like a wolf to me," said another voice he presumed to be Mr. Nakamura. "Wait, Kawaguchi-san. I think I see something."

"Aye, I see it too. It's... it's a man!" The first voice, Mr. Kawaguchi, exclaimed.

"Must be the dog's master," said Mr. Nakamura.

"Is he dead?" asked Mr. Kawaguchi.

"The wolves must have done him. I've been hearing them howling these nights, especially with winter coming and all. Dangerous times it is to be out in the woods. Poor fella," said Mr. Nakamura with a shake of his head.

"But why would they leave him whole then?" asked Mr. Kawaguchi. "That's very unwolf-like if you ask me. I say someone killed him,"

The voices were coming closer. Mr. Kiyoshi tried to sit up to call them over, but the pain on his knee shot up, and he fell back with a pained groan.

"Look, he's moving! And he's in pain!" exclaimed Mr. Nakamura. "You fool, he's no dead man. He's alive! Quick, go fetch the doctor!"

"Fine. You take him in, and I'll go get the doctor," grumbled Mr. Kawaguchi before heading inside the city.

It wasn't long before Mr. Kiyoshi found himself warming up in front of the fire inside the guard house. It turned out that Mr. Nakamura and Mr. Kawaguchi were the gatekeepers for that watch, and they heard Nigou barking over like mad.

"You say you've been through the forest?" asked Mr. Nakamura. With Mr. Kiyoshi's nod, Mr. Nakamura shook his head disbelievingly. "You are one lucky fella," he said. "That forest has been very dangerous ever since that avalanche that wiped out the northern village. It's been teeming with wild beasts, and with that village gone, no one's been keeping them in check. Most folk have more sense than you do. They don't go in there anymore except for hunting. And there's the new road if you want to go north. The old road had been closed off for a good reason, mind you," he ended with a tone of disapproval.

Mr. Kiyoshi apologized profusely, saying that it won't happen again, which was also true since there would be no returning the next time. He wondered how his sons might take the news; there would be much grief, no doubt, and they might even try to follow him. He'd have to think of a way to convince them not to.

The doctor came in after a while, and quickly recognized Mr. Kiyoshi as one of his regular customers from the west side of the city. The guardsmen changed their demeanor when they learned that he was _the_ Mr. Kiyoshi who had made their children their favorite toys. They treated him with great politeness after that, even inviting him at their respective homes for a warm meal – to which he had to politely decline with an excuse that after a life-threatening experience, he dearly missed his son's cooking, salt or no salt.

Shortly after the evening bells rang, Mr. Kiyoshi's sons came rushing through the gate house. They were told that their father was found at the edge of the forest and was seriously injured. But what they found inside the gate house were three middle-aged men and an aging doctor chatting gaily by the fire.

And so, after many farewells and promises of 'next time' and 'I shall think about it', Mr. Kiyoshi, with his sons and their dog, finally came back to the peace and comfort of his own little home after many unexpected and life-threatening ordeals.

…

Supper was more extravagant than usual, despite the lack of spices and condiments. It was unfortunate that Mr. Kiyoshi's pack was left with Snowmane, including the fresh supply of spices and knick-knacks he had bought from the northern city. But when their neighbors heard about Mr. Kiyoshi's accident, some of them payed him a visit and brought with them get-well gifts and get-well wishes. Mr. Kiyoshi recounted his journey, including his stay with Mr. Koganei and his bountiful table, and his little mishap on the old shortcut through the woods – though he left the details about the beast's manor. And after the last of his visitors had gone home, Mr. Kiyoshi finally faced his sons for his inevitable confession. But first, he took out Taiga's boots from inside his cloak and handed it to his son.

"Taiga, these are for you. I'm glad I didn't leave it behind," he said.

Taiga wanted to reprimand him at first. He wanted to tell his father that his well-being was far more important than a pair of stupid boots. But he couldn't do it, not after what his father had been through. His rebuke died on his throat, and he just gratefully accepted his gift. "Thanks, Teppei... san. These are really fine boots."

Mr. Kiyoshi just smiled and nodded at his son. Then he turned to his second son. He reluctantly drew from his cloak the enchanting rose. At once, Tetsuya's eyes were transfixed at the rose.

"That rose is the most beautiful rose I've ever seen. Where did you find it?" asked Tetsuya.

Then Mr. Kiyoshi recounted everything that happened, including the time he spent at the old manor. He told them about how he had sought for shelter in an old mansion, how Snowmane was not lost but was left in an abandoned stable at the mansion, how he was fed and housed by the mysterious lord of the mansion, how he incurred the wrath of the beastly lord, and the bargain he made with the said lord. He told them everything, except for the little detail about the rose.

But Tetsuya knew that Mr. Kiyoshi was still hiding something from them. He knew that the rose was no ordinary rose. He pieced two and two together with his father's story, until he got a clear picture of what actually happened. Mr. Kiyoshi had always been bad at hiding things.

"This rose was the cause of it, wasn't it?" he asked.

Mr. Kiyoshi couldn't lie to his sons, but he couldn't tell them either. He did not want Tetsuya to feel bad, and most of all, he did not want him to blame himself. So he changed the subject, neither denying nor confirming Tetsuya's claim.

"I'm going back there to uphold my end of the bargain," said Mr. Kiyoshi solemnly. Then he tried to reassure them with a smile."But I will try to persuade the lord of the mansion to let me go. I'll do my best to come home to both of you."

But that seemed to have an opposite effect on his sons. "W-what? You mean, all of that over this _damned_ flower?" cried Taiga in exasperation and cursed in his mother tongue.

"No," said Tetsuya sternly, hands clenched tightly at his sides. "Teppei-san is staying here. I started this, and I'll be the one to clean up this mess."

"What do you mean by that, Tetsuya? No way am I going to hand you to that monster! And neither are you going back there, Teppei," said Taiga heatedly, now completely ignoring the use of proper honorifics. "How about we run away? We'll go somewhere they couldn't find us. We could even sail across the sea," suggested Taiga.

"Boys, that is not nece–" but Mr. Kiyoshi was cut off by an angry-looking Tetsuya, which was quite a feat considering he doesn't show much on his face.

"I don't want to ruin your lives over my mistake. I'll confront that beast myself," said Tetsuya with fierce resolve.

"Then let me go instead!" cried Taiga. "You don't stand a chance against it."

"No, Taiga-kun. Please stay here and take care of Teppei-san," said Tetsuya calmly, but the flash of his eyes betrayed his anger.

Taiga slammed a fist on their wooden table and stood up, towering over his brother. "No, _you_ stay here. Admit it, _I'm_ the stronger among us both. If there's someone here who has a decent chance against that monster, it is _I_. "

"Settle down, both of you," ordered Mr. Kiyoshi in a commanding voice. Taiga and Tetsuya finally quieted down, but they continued to glare daggers at each other. "No one is going, and that's that. I am in no condition to travel right now, but when the time comes, I'll have Taiga accompany me – _but_ only up to their gates."

Tetsuya was about to protest, but Mr. Kiyoshi immediately cut him off. "Taiga is right, Tetsuya. You're not fit for this journey. You're too young. Stay here and help Hyūga-san,"

"But I _am_ already fourteen. I am old enough." countered Tetsuya. "I've been in plenty hunting trips with Taiga-kun, and I promise I won't be a burden."

"You're right. You are already old enough to be considered an adult. But you also have to know your own limits." Then Mr. Kiyoshi placed his large hand on top of Tetsuya's head. "Your heart is in the right place, and I am very proud of you – of both of you. But please let me do this, as your father." With that, their discussion was ended.

…

Three days passed, and Mr. Kiyoshi showed signs of good recovery. His fever already broke, and he could now walk around with a staff. The doctor said that it would still be a good two weeks before he would be fit enough to walk without the aid of a crutch. Tetsuya, however, was silently dreading the coming of that day.

Tetsuya could already see the exhaustion in his father's face. Mr. Kiyoshi wasn't able to sleep much at night, and he would flinch at the distant sounds of the howling wolves, as if it was reminding him of his promise with the beast. And every time Tetsuya saw him flinch, he would be overcome with guilt. Every time Tetsuya held the enchanting rose that still showed no signs of wilting, he would be filled with bitterness and remorse.

Then Tetsuya started thinking: " _It isn't right for them to suffer because of me,_ " he thought to himself. " _And I can't bear to have Teppei-san sacrifice himself; he's been a very good father to me and Taiga, and I love him dearly. No, I cannot have him return to that beast and get killed._ _I have to confront that beast myself._ _I should leave, and I should leave as soon as possible, before Teppei-san's leg recovers._ "

On the fifth day, Mr. Kiyoshi was feeling a lot better, and had even tried to walk without a stick. The doctor said that Mr. Kiyoshi was recovering faster than he expected. Dread settled on the pit of his stomach, and Tetsuya finally decided that he should leave the next day. That night, he secretly prepared his pack. Then he wrote a letter to his father and brother, and hid it among the straw in his mattress. At dawn, Tetsuya silently crept from his bed and out into the common area. He raided the kitchen for a while, taking with him a couple of pieces of bread and dried meat worth a good few days of journey – which wasn't much considering his very small appetite. Then he tightened his small pack, and he was set to go.

But as he was about to cross the threshold, his eyes betrayed him and settled once more on the beautiful rose that he placed on an earthen mug by the windowsill. It sat there, still looking as if it was just freshly plucked from the garden that morning. It was such a grievous thing that something so beautiful that once reminded him of home now became the source of their misery.

Anguish took him as he continued to stare at the flower. A sudden desire to crush the source of their misery welled in him, and he held the flower tightly between his fingers. It was such a defenseless thing; it was so beautiful, and yet so small and delicate. It would be very easy to put an end to it.

But he couldn't do it. The rose was too pure and innocent. He couldn't bear to look at it, yet he also couldn't destroy the flower that had always given him comfort. It was the smell of his mother who used to hold his tiny form close as she told him bedtime stories about great kings and great deeds of men. It was the love of his mother who he used to see tending the flowers at their little garden every morning, humming to the tune of a nameless yet familiar song.

His grip on the stem loosened, and he placed back the rose, now a little bent from where his nail scratched the stem. And with a last glance at the home he might not be able to return to, he crossed the threshold of their door and out into the road, taking with him along the way his trusty dog and his walking stick.

…

It was easy for Tetsuya to slip past the guards unnoticed. Soon, he was well into the forest following a faint trail led by Nigou. Although the scent trail was a few days old, Nigou was trained to detect the faintest trails – which was a necessity because of Tetsuya's very faint presence. But they were also considerably slowed down because they had to find a way around steep cliffs and rocky ridges that most men would not be able to climb up or scale down without proper equipment.

By mid-morning, they had already covered a good distance. Tetsuya could not recall being in that part of the forest with Taiga, and the area looked wilder with no visible traces of human hunting, neither a sign nor a trap. By mid-day, the terrain became very uneven and harder to walk on. Tetsuya had to take a break more often because of his failing stamina. Now that he was very far from home, Tetsuya was starting to get frightened. He started to worry over how he would find shelter for the night if they wouldn't be able to reach their destination that day, or how would he be able to fend off the wolves should they run into one. It was only his stubbornness that kept him going.

By mid-afternoon, they reached a clear outstretch of land, which was especially good for their weary feet. Tetsuya noticed that there were less thicker trees, and there was a good number of wild roses, berries, and herbs scattered about. Taiga would have appreciated it if he were with him. And now, his thoughts wandered back to the city and to the people he was starting to miss: the children in the orphanage, the fat innkeeper who was his employer, Mr. Hyūga and Mr. Izuki who worked in the shop, and most of all to his father and his brother in their small home. He wondered if they had already found his letter, or have learned about his disappearance; he knew that they would be very worried, but he hoped that they wouldn't follow him – that would be very foolish indeed and would make his sacrifice pointless. Those thoughts renewed his strength, and he moved at a much faster pace than before.

Finally, a little before sundown, Tetsuya arrived at the very same iron gates his father once stood before almost a week ago. It wasn't locked this time, and Tetsuya easily slipped in through the gates.

It was just as what his father described: the place looked inhabited. He went up the path that was barely visible, but instead of going up the front steps right away, he rounded the mansion and went to the broken stable.

Inside, he saw Snowmane feeding on a bunch of carrots and apples. She seemed to be well fed, perhaps even better fed than they were themselves. Then he saw his father's pack and looked inside: There was a change of clothes that was still a little damp, some rope and traveling gear, a small block of salt carefully wrapped in woolen cloth, spoiled pieces of dried meat, and some dried herbs and spices wrapped in leaves. Some of the dried goods have already turned bad, probably from the rain. But he took the ones that were still good and the ones that could still be saved, and carefully arranged them in his pack. As for the salt, he stowed it inside his cloak: it was too precious to be left behind.

Then he went to Snowmane. She neighed happily and nudged Tetsuya's hand. She seemed to be itching for a good run. The poor beast must have been trapped in the stable ever since.

"Hush girl," he cooed at the beast. "I'll be back later, I hope. Stay here and be good."

He turned around and went for the door, but something beyond the cracks of the wall caught his eye. There was a man sitting on a chair under an elm tree. " _It must be the lord of this mansion,"_ he thought. _" But how could have Teppei-san mistake him as a beast_?"

He bid Nigou to stay while he went out of the stable to meet the man. The man's back was at him, but he could see that his hair was a wispy silvery blond. He thought that it was ridiculous that Mr. Kiyoshi's beast was actually an old man, and his fears quickly died down.

"Pardon me, sir," he started. When he got no response, he called out louder. The old man snapped, woken from his slumber.

"Ah! Oh, is it time for supper?" the old man asked, yawning.

"Good evening, sir," greeted Tetsuya. "I beg your pardon for disturbing your rest, but might I ask: Are you the owner of this mansion?"

The old man turned to his way, squinting his eyes around in search for the voice that woke him up. Then he found Tetsuya directly in front of him, and he gasped. "Oh my poor old heart!" he exclaimed. "Why, it's a ghost! Has my time come at last? Are you here to fetch me?" asked the old man.

Tetsuya stared at the old man. He didn't seem afraid of his _ghostly presence,_ rather, he could tell that the old man was curious instead. The old man also didn't look frightening, nor was there any sign of either fur or horns on him. " _He must not be the lord of the mansion_ ," he thought.

"I am sorry, I did not come here for you," he told the old man. The old man was a little dismayed by his reply, but still continued to eye at Tetsuya with curiosity. "Do you know where I can find the lord of this mansion?" he asked hopefully.

"The lord? Oh, the beast!" the old man exclaimed. "Of course, of course, I know him. It's strange for that beast to be having visitors, and ghosts at that. Did he kill you? Ah, but you don't look like a vengeful spirit." Then the old man yawned, and his eyes began to drop. "I must still be asleep if the beast is now having friendly visitors. He's probably inside, or outside, I wouldn't know. But please don't be too hard on him, Mr. Ghost. He's all grumpy and stiff like that, but he's still a good friend of mine. He... he... ah, what was I supposed to... my, I'm getting sleepy again... mmm..." and the old man dozed off again.

" _What an odd conversation_ ," thought Tetsuya. Then at the corner of his eye, he caught something pink. As he drew nearer, he saw that it was a peach tree with large ripe fruits. " _And this is another strange thing_ ," he said to himself. " _It is already mid-autumn, yet this_ _peach_ _tree still bears fruit._ "

He drew near the tree, but immediately stopped when he saw a large black cat lounging underneath it. It was the largest cat he had ever seen; it was even larger than him! The cat, as if sensing his presence, perked up its ear and sniffed the air. Tetsuya tensed and stood frozen. His heart was thrumming so loudly that he thought that the cat would be able to hear it! But it didn't, and the cat went back to its nap.

Tetsuya quickly traced back his steps and went inside the stable, closing the door softly lest the giant cat would hear him. He sat there for a while, gathering his wits. Sensing his master's distress, Nigou lapped on his fingers, while Snowmane remained blissfully oblivious. Oh how he wanted to be Snowmane right now!

He tried to think back of the reason why he had to be in that cursed place. He wanted to be back home again, back to the safe and comfort of his own family – but the sun had already sunk and it was already too late to go home. His thoughts wandered back to his father and his brother who would be worried sick if they find that he hasn't returned long after the evening bells had rang. Then he reminded himself of their anguish for the past few days: of what the beast tried to do to his father, and would still probably pursue it if he won't put an end to it. He was there to save his father, and it won't do if the mere sight of a gigantic cat frightened him.

Having renewed his courage, he marched back to the front steps. He grasped the golden knocker, and thinking of Taiga and his father, he stilled his wits, and knocked. When no one answered, he tried knocking again. He was about to knock for the third time when the door was opened by a large red hooded figure. All other thoughts fled from Tetsuya as he was rooted on the ground, frozen in fear.

The large figure turned its head this way and that, looking for him. When it couldn't find him, it tried sniffing the air. When it still couldn't find him, it took off its hood... and Tetsuya's fear instantly dissipated. In front of him was a huge rabbit with floppy white ears, a mop of messy purple hair – if rabbits could actually have one – and a pair of droopy purple eyes. It was clearly an odd creature for no rabbit stood at least six feet tall, nor did they answer doors. Tetsuya should have been afraid, but as he was expecting a monstrous beast and not a mutated rabbit, he was a bit... disappointed.

"Excuse me," he called. The rabbit snapped its head to his voice and found him at last.

The rabbit squinted at him. "You're not Kise-chin. And you're so tiny," it said.

Tetsuya was taken aback when the rabbit _talked_. According to his father, the beast could also talk. And here, the rabbit just _talked_. He was getting more and more curious. There was something odd about that mansion, and Tetsuya felt that things will only get weirder.

But first, he had to deal with the over-sized rabbit that had just called him _tiny_. "And you are just too huge," answered Tetsuya in good humor. The over-sized rabbit just nodded and waited. Tetsuya was a little dismayed by its lack of wits, but he was grateful that the creature wasn't frightening. So, Tetsuya just took the initiative and asked, "Do you know where I can find the master of this mansion?"

"Are you the guest Aka-chin is expecting?" asked the rabbit.

"I am," he replied. He surmised that 'Aka-chin' was the name of that beast, which would match well with the color of his mane according to his father's descriptions.

"Then, follow me," said the rabbit.

The rabbit led him through the hallway, and past the dining area. Tetsuya couldn't believe that though the master of the house was very rich, his place was a huge mess! Taiga would have a fit if he could see the place.

Then they reached and stopped at the courtyard. And there, sitting on a stone bench playing chess with a green-haired man, was _the_ beast. It looked exactly as how his father described it: hideous beyond compare.

All of Tetsuya's previous bravado fled at the sight of the beast. His mind went blank, and his limbs lost all its strength. His eyes were fixed on the beast. He wanted to flee, but his legs wouldn't budge. He stood there, rooted on the ground.

"Aka-chin, your guest is here," announced the rabbit.

"He is? I did not think that he would actually show up," said the beast, sounding amused. Then the beast stiffened. It sniffed the air and looked around.

"Akashi, is there something wrong?" asked the green-haired man.

"There is another presence here, an unfamiliar one," said the beast.

"You mean, this tiny one isn't Aka-chin's guest?" asked the rabbit, motioning to Tetsuya.

Three pairs of eyes landed on the frozen Tetsuya. Suddenly, the beast stood up, grabbed its red cloak, and hid its face. The green-haired man's eyes widened behind his spectacles that he held between his thumb and forefinger. The rabbit continued to study him with mild curiosity, unfazed by the reactions of the other two.

"When did you get here, _human_?" growled the beast. Tetsuya gave no reply.

"Akashi, he's in shock," said the green-haired man. "Let me handle it." Then he stood in front of Tetsuya and snapped his fingers in front of his eyes. Tetsuya breathed sharply, and he found that he could finally move again.

"Why are you here _, boy_?" asked the man.

Tetsuya sucked in a breath, and turned his focus on the man right in front of him. "I-I wish to see the master of this mansion."

"Now that you have seen him, what are you planning to do next?" asked the beast behind his cloak.

Tetsuya turned back to the beast. It was a small relief that most of the beast was covered by its cloak. The presence of another human nearby also made things more bearable. He tried to gather his courage and stated his business.

"I'm here in place of my father. He was here nigh seven days ago. I'm here to uphold his end of the bargain," said Tetsuya resolutely.

A deep rumble erupted from the beast's chest. And then it laughed. "Not only was he a thief, but also a liar and a coward! He broke his promise and sacrificed his son instead! I pity you, _boy,_ for having such father."

At that, Tetsuya felt enraged. Mr. Kiyoshi was a very kind and loving father, and he owed his life to him. More than his fear of the beast, his desire to make the beast take back its words was steadily growing.

"I am no _boy_. I am already fourteen: a grown man by society's standards. And Teppei-san is no thief, nor is he a liar or a coward. I was the one who requested for the rose, and the blame should be mine alone."

The beast slightly lowered his cloak and eyed him critically. "It does not change the fact that he stole my rose. Whether it was under your request or not, does that not still count as thievery?"

"Then I shall accept all the charges on myself," declared Tetsuya. "Don't involve Teppei-san, he's far too kind. He doesn't deserve to be threatened by the likes of you," he glared.

" _Kind_? He sure is kind enough to send you to your doom!" laughed the beast.

"I went here on my own free will, " said Tetsuya, now clenching his fists.

It was the beast's turn to glare at the boy. "If your father really loved you, you would not be here now. Do you not understand your predicament, _boy_?"

"I fully understand," said Tetsuya.

"And still you leaped to your own death? What a foolish boy!" mocked the beast.

"If saving my father makes me one, then perhaps I am," answered Tetsuya with determination burning in his eyes. He was still frightened, a _lot_ frightened. But if there was something he couldn't pass, it was the beast's insult and injury to his father.

The beast studied the boy for a while, taking in the hard resolve of his eyes. The boy was really prepared to die.

"Any final requests, boy?" asked the beast. The green-haired man sent a pointed look at the beast, but the beast ignored it.

The green haired man took his staff and stepped in. "Akashi, if you-"

"I know," interrupted the beast. "Stay quiet." The man relented and stood back, but his grip on his staff tightened. The beast turned back to Tetsuya. "So what is it, _boy_?"

Tetsuya sucked another breath, and slowly exhaled. It was his only chance, and it was either now or never. He thought of Mr. Kiyoshi, and then of Taiga, and he completely cast down his dread. "Then, I wish to give back something."

"If it is the rose that your father stole, then you can keep it," said the beast. "It is of no use to me dead."

"It's not that," said Tetsuya. Then he reached inside his cloak, and took out the parcel of salt wrapped in cloth. "It's this...'

Suddenly, Tetsuya dropped the parcel and vanished from their sights, and reappeared not a moment later in front of the beast. Then, with the palm of his hand, he hit the beast, _hard_.

" _That_ is for insulting and threatening to kill Teppei-san."

* * *

 **Story Notes:**

Again, they are just googled. Most of these are for the first chapter, which I forgot to mention.

 **Salt** – Back in the middle ages, salt was actually a very expensive commodity that only the nobles could afford it. Salt was also used as 'primitive money' and was used for barter in place of gold or other currency. But for this story, I made salt more accessible so that the richer commoners (middle class) could also afford it a bit, though it's still a lot expensive.

 **Glass –** Glass was another expensive commodity in their time that only the rich could afford. Mr. Kiyoshi observed in the first chapter that the visible windows he could see was made of glass.

 **Water-resistant Clothing –** I forgot to mention this the last chapter, but unlike the East Asian countries that had straw coats as raincoats (Japan, China, etc), in the middle ages, they used oiled or waxed clothing to keep the rain away. They also wore clothes made from wool, as sheep's wool is warm and resistant to water.

 **Scent Trail –** In a site I've read, the oldest scent trail they uncovered that was successfully tracked by a scent hound was 13 days old in a dense forest. Forests has a natural condition for keeping scent trails. Nigou isn't a scent hound, so I think a 5 day-old scent trail will be quite hard for him. But since he's used to finding weak scents – especially Tetsuya's – maybe a 5 day old scent trail won't be as hard as it would be.

 **Spectacles** – Back in those times, spectacles don't stay; they were being held by the bridge of their noses when using.

 **A/N** : Some of you might be confused why there were more beasts, or why it is different from the original story. I've read two versions of the story, and have watched a few movie adaptations, and they all have different presentation of the same story. So I won't be exactly following any of those versions – though I do use them as references. I'll just be following the main story all of them follows. Also, it won't be the only story, as you will read in the later chapters (ah, a little spoiler, but I think it was expected after reading chapter 2. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected Help

.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Unexpected Help**

 _ **{c}-`-,-**_

The sun had already risen when Tetsuya woke up the next morning. He realized that he was not on his straw bed, and he was not in the bedroom he shared with Taiga and Mr. Kiyoshi. Rather, the bed he was on was too soft. The blankets were thick and warm, and his head lay on real feathered pillows. He sat up with a start.

" _It's a real bed! And... and_ _pillows!_ " he thought incredulously.

He quickly scrambled out of the bed. Then he stared at it with wonder and amazement. Had he really slept on that bed? Then he stared at his weather-beaten and stained clothes. He suddenly felt so tiny and intimidated. The idea of sleeping or even sitting on the bed suddenly made him very uncomfortable. He hazarded to guess that the curtains, pillows, and its brocaded cases would be able to pay the rest of their debt with some money left, and the whole bed was probably worth more than their entire house!

When he took a good look at the room he had slept in, he decided that he did not want to touch a single thing. His father was not exaggerating when he told them that the room he stayed in was fit for a queen. He felt _very_ out of place.

"Settle down, will you?" said a gruff voice. "I'm trying to sleep here."

That startled Tetsuya. His eyes went all over the room, but he found no other living man save for himself. He paused to think; he thought that the voice had come from the bed. " _But how could it be when the bed is as empty as I had left it?_ " he thought. Then he thought that perhaps the man was hiding _under_ the bed – that is, if the man was even tiny enough to fit in.

He slowly tiptoed his way to the bed, and silently knelt down. Then he lifted the covers little by little, until his eyes could see what was hiding underneath. He was disappointed, however, when he saw nothing but a thick layer of dust. " _Strange_ ," he thought. " _I was very sure that it came from there._ "

It was then that he noticed that beyond the small gap from where the covers end a little above the floor, there was something huge and black at the foot of other side of the bed. And he thought he saw a large black _paw_. He froze.

Then he quickly scrambled away from the bed and ran to the door. He was about to try the handle when the gruff voice spoke, "Breakfast is ready downstairs. Just find Murasakibara and he'll serve it for you." And then he heard it yawn.

Tetsuya tried to calm his wildly beating heart. The voice had just told him that he wasn't going to be its breakfast, but rather, that there was breakfast prepared for him downstairs.

"Pardon my asking, but who is Murasakibara?" he asked in a tiny voice.

"He's the huge rabbit who couldn't stop munching on carrots," it replied. "Now let me get back to sleep."

Now Tetsuya was getting less frightened, but rather more curious. He left the door and slowly crept his way around the other side of the bed. He already had an idea about what he was going to find on the other side of the bed. But even if he was already aware of it, it still didn't make it any less terrifying when he saw that lying on the Persian rug not ten feet away from him was the huge black cat he had seen the previous evening. He slowly backed away, and stopped dead still when the cat stirred. Then its eyes opened, and two midnight blue eyes stared back at him.

"What are you staring at, kid?" the giant cat asked.

He opened his mouth and tried to speak, but only managed a small squeak.

Then the cat's eyes widened comically in alarm. "I'll be damned, you're turning as pale as a ghost! Calm down, kid. It's not like I'm going to eat you, or something. I'm friendly, see?" The cat turned over to its belly and squirmed.

Tetsuya blinked. Things had just gotten weirder it seemed. The huge cat looked rather silly acting like a domesticated cat. At least, it doesn't look like it wanted to harm him. He let go of his fear and studied the cat, his curious side getting the better of him. The cat, sensing Tetsuya's change in demeanor, stopped its ridiculous display, and sat down.

"Have you calmed down enough, kid?" it asked.

"You're a _cat_ , sir, and yet you're _talking,_ " said Tetsuya in astonishment.

"A large and mighty panther, not a weak sissy cat," said the black cat that was actually a panther. Tetsuya just nodded. He had never seen a panther before, but he had seen pictures of lions. Lions were a pretty common theme among noble insignias, and living on a port city, he could say that he had seen quite a number of those banners. Panthers, however, were wholly unfamiliar to him – though he thought that they might be distantly related to the jaguars that were sometimes seen in the woods.

"It's not like it's your first time you heard beasts talk," continued the panther. "I heard what you did to Akashi. That was a reckless thing to do, though it was pretty amusing. Too bad I got in too late."

It was then that memories from the events last evening came back to Tetsuya. Instead of trying to settle matters like the grown man he was, he just _hit_ the lord of the mansion. Then he remembered trading curses, insults, and threats with the beastly lord, until someone – or something – restrained him. He remembered seeing floating wisps of green light before he could recall no more.

"Seems that you are remembering it," the panther observed, amused. "That was an impressive blow you gave him. We had a hard time trying to restrain you both from killing each other."

Tetsuya badly wanted to hide on a nook and forget about it. He had given in to his anger, made a spectacle out of himself, and almost got himself killed on the spot. He couldn't deny that he felt satisfaction with hitting the beast, but his father would have been very disappointed had he seen his unsightly display.

"Please let me be. I know it was very foolish of me," said Tetsuya, flushing with embarrassment despite his carefully schooled expression.

"It was foolish, but you've got guts, kid," said the panther.

"Aren't you mad at me for the ill I've done to your lord?" asked Tetsuya.

"Lord? You mean Akashi? Nah, he's no lord of mine," dismissed the panther. "Also, beasts like us have thick hides, so I'm sure that there was no permanent harm done. I think the greater harm came from your insults."

"I-I didn't mean most of them. It was from the heat of the moment," he immediately replied.

"Why are you telling that to me? Tell that to Akashi," it answered.

Tetsuya decided not to say anything about it. He did not want to have anything to do with the beast. Although it was true that he didn't mean most of his insults, it didn't mean that _all_ of them were not meant. He didn't know until last evening, and was very surprised to learn that he even knew half of those insults he randomly spat. Taiga would definitely rinse his mouth with soap if he had heard him– which was pretty unfair since Taiga curses a lot under the veil of his mother tongue that no one could understand.

Then he remembered that he had not even confirmed the lord's real name yet. He had always referred to it as ' _the beast_ ', but the other creatures in that mansion seemed to have other names for it. "Mr. Panther, might I ask–"

"Aomine Daiki," interrupted the panther. "That's my name. You can call me Daiki if you want."

"Kuroko Tetsuya, at your service," replied Tetsuya automatically with a bow. He didn't know that beasts also had human names. He briefly wondered whether Nigou and Snowmane were content with only their first names. " _Kiyoshi Tetsuya Nigou_ " and " _Kiyoshi Snowmane_ " would be their names then, but the latter sounds odd because of the horse's foreign name. But he was startled from that line of thought when the panther grinned and offered it's paw.

"Nice to meet you, Tetsu!" said the panther with a cheer.

It was supposed to be a friendly gesture, but seeing all its sharp teeth bared at him, and the paw extending towards him, made Tetsuya instantly back away. Then his mind caught up, and he felt his cheeks heating up. Of course it was only a handshake – or a _paw_ shake, to be more precise. So he made his way back and took the offered paw, and shook it.

Then he realized that the cat just addressed him by a nickname out from his first name! It was way too forward for a first meeting – or a second one if you count last evening. But things were too much on the edge to be trading pleasantries last evening.

"Um, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Aomine-san, but–"

"That's too stiff," interrupted the panther again.

"Pardon?" he asked, completely confused.

"The way you call me is completely stiff. It reminds me of those stiff and stuck-up bastards. Change it, " Aomine demanded.

Tetsuya thought for a moment. Perhaps he could pass the use of his nickname; he wasn't a judge of panther ethics – not that he knew that panthers even had social ethics in the first place – and he thought that, perhaps, they were just more forward than humans. "Then, with your leave, I shall call you Aomine-kun," he decided.

"That's a lot better," said Aomine.

Then Tetsuya remembered his question that was rudely interrupted by the panther. "Pardon me sir, but might I ask if this 'Akashi' was _the_ beast and the lord of the mansion?" he asked.

"That's right," answered Aomine. "Now, if you don't have any more questions, I'll go back to sleep." Then the beast lay down, and covered its eyes with its paws.

"Ah, a moment please, Aomine-kun," Tetsuya called. He just remembered breakfast, and he was sure that he missed supper last evening. It was already mid-morning, and he hadn't eaten anything yet. He was very hungry, but he just didn't have the heart to face the beast yet. "You said something about breakfast. I don't know how to say this without appearing rude, but might I ask if the beast is joining–"

"If you're worried about Akashi, then he's still sleeping," interrupted the panther and rightly guessing his thoughts. " Which is what I'm supposed to be doing now too, had you been up earlier. We beasts aren't day creatures, but I was specifically asked to wait for you. Your dog was more punctual than you and already had its breakfast."

Now that made Tetsuya feel a little guilty. "I'm truly sorry for that. But why are you bothering to feed me when I'm just going to be killed afterwards?" he couldn't help but ask.

The large cat just shrugged. "That's Akashi's business, not mine. Go bother him about it."

Tetsuya felt dejected. The thought of confronting the beast once more was something he would never consider.

"What are you waiting for, kid? Shoo, scram, go follow the rabbit," said the panther.

Tetsuya wanted to argue that there was no rabbit in sight to follow, but decided against it. The cat might be friendly and domesticated, but it was rather not patient. Tetsuya eyed the door for a while, and then eyed the huge cat. He did not know what he would see beyond that door, but he felt relatively safe with the gruff cat. There was also his nagging fear of what he might find beyond the door. The beast might still be awake, or he might accidentally wake it, and it was far from his wish to confront it.

He thought for a while, before he finally asked, "Are you sure you're letting me roam free without a watch? What if I'll try to escape?"

"You're free to attempt, but I can easily track you down with your scent now that I've got a good sniff at you," answered the cat.

That disheartened Tetsuya. He was indeed planning to escape as soon as the opportunity presents itself. But that was not his intention at the moment.

"... Won't you come with me and have breakfast too?" he tried at last.

"Jeez, where's your bravado from last evening? No one's going to eat you, kid, so stop bothering me and let me sleep in peace."

Tetsuya was now close to sulking – which was very unmanly – so he tried to convince himself that breakfast was in order to cure his weary heart. The thought that he'll be eating in the beast's mansion, with the beast's provisions, didn't settle well on his stomach. He briefly wondered whether the beast was trying to fatten him up first before eating him, so he took note to only eat small portions. Having made up his mind, he went to the door. But before he could reach the door, the sleepy cat called out to him a last time, "Akashi ain't that bad once you get to know him. Give him a chance."

What couldn't be so bad about the horrible beast that was trying to kill him? If the beast would reconsider hurting him or his family, then he might consider acting more civil towards it. But he just answered with a polite "I shall think about it."

…

Contrary to what Tetsuya expected, breakfast was quiet a rambunctious affair. Tetsuya couldn't even recall what had frightened him so much in the first place. The other residents of the manor decided to show up and join him for a second breakfast while Tetsuya was still going through his first meal. There was the old man Kise, who was quite energetic and talkative despite his age. There was the huge rabbit Murasakibara, who continued to feed him even when he was already too full, all because he found him " _too tiny_ ". And finally, there was the silent and grim man Midorima who, preferred to keep to himself unless it was to retort to Kise's stories.

Kise Ryōta was the old man Tetsuya found yesterday napping under the elm tree. By this time, the old man finally conceded that Tetsuya was no ghost. "Of course, of course. After all, ghosts don't eat food at all!" exclaimed Kise, and the matter was promptly dismissed.

According to his own accounts, Kise Ryōta was someone of much importance, perhaps a lord or a noble of high rank, and a very serious womanizer – the latter part of which irked Tetsuya the most. He had not even kissed the hand of his first girl yet, but the old man was already flaunting his conquers from his youth. Although the story-telling was made in good humor, Tetsuya still can't brush off his annoyance at Kise's _experience_.

"If you were indeed so popular, wouldn't you have a wife by now?" asked Tetsuya at one point.

But the old man just took it all in good stride. He laughed gaily and said, "I wouldn't be surprised if I have one, and a couple of mistresses to add. I used to be very handsome when I was a lad. But that was a long time ago, and I can't remember being married. I must be getting _really_ old if I can't even remember neither name nor face of my wife, but she must be really lovely." Then he laughed it off once more.

Tetsuya didn't know whether to feel annoyed, or to pity the old man. Kise just continued to tell his many stories from his youth, of foreign lands and of the places he had traveled, and about the many different tastes of women in particular.

"How did you end up here then?" asked Tetsuya.

This time, it was the huge rabbit Murasakibara that spoke. "Aka-chin found him wandering in the woods," the rabbit answered in its lazy manner.

"What is his family doing, letting an old man wander like that?" asked Tetsuya, getting indignant. He couldn't imagine letting Mr. Kiyoshi wander alone once he reaches Kise's age who looked past his fifties. "How old are you, Kise-san?" he then asked out of curiosity.

"Me? Oh, I don't know. I can't recall. Perhaps you know how old I am?" Kise asked back.

Tetsuya was torn. He did not want to sound impolite, yet he also did not want to dampen the heart of the lively old man who looked rather hopeful. So he settled for a little grain of truth, "I honestly don't know, but your heart feels light and young."

The old man grinned. "That's a mighty compliment. _Gramercy_ , Kurokocchi!" And that was how Kuroko Tetsuya earned his second nickname in the span of one morning.

On the other hand, Murasakibara Atsushi was the giant rabbit that opened the door for him last evening. Of all the inhabitants of that mansion, he found Murasakibara to be the most pleasant so far, if only it would stop forcibly feeding him when he's already very full. He had never meant to eat a lot, nor had he eaten that much in his entire life. But Murasakibara was persistent; Midorima had to stop it when Tetsuya was starting to feel a bit nauseous. The rabbit apologized afterwards.

It turned out that Murasakibara was the mansion's cook and had been with the lord of the mansion for nigh two decades. It was a very odd arrangement for Tetsuya since rabbits were supposed to be a prey for beasts, but a lot of odder things have been happening inside that mansion, such as animals talking, and animals wearing clothes – or cloaks for most of them.

"What was the lord like when it was young?" asked Tetsuya, curious.

The rabbit thought for a moment. "Aka-chin is Aka-chin. Even when he was young, he was already like Aka-chin."

Tetsuya wanted to argue that that was no way to describe something, but decided against it out of politeness. "Then, what would I be like?" he asked instead.

The rabbit paused from nibbling the green side of its carrot and studied Tetsuya with a critical eye. Then it said, "You're _tiny_."

And so Tetsuya gave up holding an intelligent conversation with the rabbit.

The last one who joined them for breakfast was Midorima Shintarō. He didn't join them for breakfast, per se, but was only keeping an eye on Tetsuya – or so that was his excuse. He kept on staring intently at Tetsuya as if he was trying to read into him, lay him bare, and consume him. Tetsuya felt very naked under his stare. He decided that he did not want to be alone with Midorima.

But, as if reading his thought, Midorima told him, "I wish to have a word with you later, Kuroko... _in private_."

Tetsuya suddenly dreaded the eventual talk.

The rest of the breakfast talk revolved mostly around Kise and his younger years that he loved so much to recount. But the happenings of yestereve's event were also discussed, especially the vanishing trick Tetsuya made and the hard blow he delivered to the beast. There had been a second, and even third recounting of that event – the third being the most exaggerated one – all to Tetsuya's embarrassment, and to Kise's amusement.

…

After breakfast, Kise and Murasakibara went off wandering into the woods. Tetsuya saw that Aomine had moved and was napping under the peach once again. Kise invited Tetsuya to join them, but a pointed look from Midorima told him that it would be very unwise to accept the offer, no matter how much he wanted to join the jolly old man instead of going with the grim-faced man. Tetsuya felt that Midorima was a rather dangerous man, and he opted not to be on the man's bad side. He briefly wondered whether Aomine would be able to hear his shout if worse comes to worst.

Midorima led him back to the courtyard, where he first saw the wizard and the beast. The man seemed occupied with his thoughts for a while, staring at the rose bush with only two flowers left; one of which was already withered. Tetsuya remembered his father at once, and the trouble he had with the flower. He felt anguished. He could no longer stand the sight of the rose anymore.

But at one corner of the courtyard, he saw a newly planted rose. It was, perhaps, the only green thing that wasn't withering in the courtyard. It was the sapling that his father had bought for him from the northern city. If only his father had not took the enchanted rose; Tetsuya would have been content with just the sapling, even if it would bear the ugliest rose. He wished that he was back home with that rose sapling instead. His heart wept.

It was then that Midorima started talking. "You shouldn't be here. You should be back at your home. Were you not thinking at all? Why did you have to cause your father much grief? As hard it is for a son to lose a father, a parent losing a child is many times harder."

"Did you call me out here just to reprimand me for my _foolish_ actions?" Tetsuya asked with a hint of hardness in his voice. He was already regretting many things, but taking the place of his father was not one of them.

The man gave out a long weary sigh. "I can help you out of here."

That made Tetsuya pause. "Help me? How? I thought you were supposed to keep an eye on me, not help me escape. Surely you're not thinking of going against the beast?"

"I am still keeping my eye on you, and no I'm not," answered Midorima. "I am not bound to the beast, but I shall not abandon him either. As for your first question, yes. I am a wizard and I have my means."

"A wizard?" asked Tetsuya with astonishment. Then his eyes widened. "Were you the one who saved me when I was a child?" he asked, now rather hopeful.

"No," came Midorima's prompt reply.

Tetsuya couldn't hide his disappointment. Still, he took out a small pouch he wore as a necklace and showed to Midorima a single gold coin with a square hole on its center. "The wizard who saved me gave this to my father. My father kept it and gave it to me as a protective charm. Do you know of any wizard who uses this currency? And where can I find them?"

Midorima took the coin and studied it. He stared at it for a long time. Tetsuya almost thought that he looked rather wistful while looking at the coin. Tetsuya felt hope and anticipation growing in him. Could he know something?

Finally, Midorima gave it back to Tetsuya. "A lot of wizards travel for most of their lives, thus I cannot tell which specific wizard gave you this. But I am also well-traveled myself, and this I can confidently say: this was the currency being used by a faraway country, beyond the seas and across the ocean. I cannot tell you how to get there for I have only been there once by sheer accident – a shipwreck if you must ask – and returned here through unconventional ways. I am sorry, but I cannot help you anymore than that."

Tetsuya accepted it and wore the coin back. For the longest time, he had always wanted to meet his savior and thank him somehow. He always held an impression that the wizard who saved him was larger than life, and that underneath his mantle was the warmest and the safest place in the world. But it seemed that he was not meant to find that wizard; he was there trapped inside the beast's manor, waiting and wondering how his end would come.

"You said that you're going to help me," he said again. With Midorima's nod, he continued, "A learned man would tell you not to meddle with magic and dark arts, and to stay away from those who involve themselves in such. How am I to trust your words?"

"I am a _wizard_ , not a _sorcerer_ or a _conjurer_!" scowled Midorima. "But, it is your choice whether to trust me or not. The wise would make their own decision, while the ignorant would let others decide for them. Did you not decide to seek out the wizard who saved you? Then, at least you have faith in some of my kind."

"But I also tell you this," he continued. "Do not be complacent. Remember that there is a catch to every spell. Many of the magic practitioners would rather do more harm than good, so it would be wiser for the unlearned to have no dealings with magic at all." Tetsuya saw the man's clenched fingers slightly tremble at his side. He wondered what could have happened to the man to make him uncomfortable. The wind blew, the leaves rustled, and the rose bush was blissfully unaware of the tension in the air.

"You tell me to trust you, yet you also tell me not to," said Tetsuya.

"I did not tell you to trust me," said Midorima. " I only told you to choose wisely."

"Why do you wish to help me? And what will you gain in doing so?" asked Tetsuya.

"For personal reasons I do not wish to disclose," answered Midorima. "This place is full of curses. Neither you, nor your father, were meant to be here."

Tetsuya paused for a moment, thinking. Should he accept a stranger's help? All teachings would tell him not to, but what else did he have to lose? The wizard might be a grim man, but he looked sincere with his intentions. "I do not trust you yet," said Tetsuya at last, "but I believe you, or so I wish to."

"That will suffice," said Midorima. "Listen well: There will be a strong rain in two days, and any tracks you would make will be lost after that rain. If you wish not to be followed, then it would be best to leave before the rain comes. Should they try to pursue you without a trail, they will immediately head to your city, so I suggest that you head instead for the settlement north and east from here. From there, you could ride a caravan back to your city. "

"I would not be able to help you once you step out of the gates of this mansion, so you will have to rely on your own skills. But I will give you a protective charm: a _real_ one that will protect you from the preying beasts. It will lose its effectiveness in two days, so you have to reach the settlement before then."

"If you wish to proceed with this plan, meet me here at dawn the day after tomorrow. I will have the charm ready by then."

Tetsuya was speechless. "You have all of this thought out for me? I am very grateful," he bowed lowly.

"Nonsense," said the man. "I am merely suggesting to use the weather to your advantage. You will have to rely on your own strength and wits to really get yourself out. It will still be a dangerous journey, and the forest path will be less forgiving with the rain."

"Nevertheless, this is much help indeed, unlooked-for but not unwelcomed, " said Tetsuya with sincerity.

"Don't thank me yet, not until you're out of the woods," said Midorima. "Akashi wishes to have dinner with you tonight, and you better behave yourself this time."

Tetsuya suddenly dreaded the coming of dinner.

...

Lunch was late and uneventful. Old man Kise had worn himself out during their morning exercise and was taking a nap. Midorima opted to have his lunch served at his private quarters. The more dangerous beasts were still asleep, and that left only Tetsuya and Murasakibara at the large dining table.

Despite Tetsuya's initial annoyance at old Kise, he found that he'd rather welcome his company and his less savory stories about his many women than the awkward silence that passed between him and the rabbit. The rabbit kept on yawning ever so often, and Tetsuya felt bad that he was not as entertaining as the old man. The food was already bland, and the company blander still. Tetsuya quickly finished lunch and left to find Nigou, who he had let out from the stable earlier that morning.

...

The afternoon was rather lazy. Tetsuya had already made about ten rounds around the mansion with Snowmane and Nigou. The white horse was very ecstatic when he took her out for a run; clearly no one had let her out from the stable.

It was then that he saw something peculiar. While on his horse, he espied the black panther _talking_ to the peach tree. He couldn't hear what Aomine was talking about, but he thought he could hear the tree _giggle_. But the tree remained silent, and it didn't talk. Perhaps it was just the rustling of its leaves he heard? That strange occurrence remained in his mind for the whole afternoon.

When he was done with Snowmane, he found himself with nothing to do. He wasn't used to being idle, especially when there was always something to do back at home. So he took it to himself to do some gardening work. It was a fine cool weather and a good day for weeding. Although the idea of helping the beast in any way repulsed him, it was way better than sitting still.

It was usually Taiga or Mr. Kiyoshi who did the gardening work back in their small home. Tetsuya was no good under the heat of the sun, and his lack of stamina was concerning. Because of that, Tetsuya was only assigned to lighter chores: mostly on transcribing, accounting, budgeting, and helping out in the shop. He had always felt guilty having Taiga do the heavy chores, and perhaps it was because of that guilt that Tetsuya was very determined to weed out the whole garden. His particular dislike of the beast and his irritation at his situation in general also made weeding more satisfying.

It was mid-afternoon when the mansion became lively again. Kise was up and about, and Tetsuya supposed that the eccentric old man was the life of that mansion. Kise had even disturbed Aomine and had coerced it into helping Tetsuya take out the weeds. Kise himself helped out, but he was forced to stay still when something in his back snapped after only less than half an hour's work of weeding.

After three hours of weeding, the garden looked no better than before, and Tetsuya was very disappointed. "I told you it was useless," said Aomine. Tetsuya just glared at it, and the panther thought that it would be wiser to keep its mouth shut.

...

At dusk, Tetsuya finally stopped his weeding work. He was very tired, sticky with grime and sweat, and his muscles felt very sore. He had never done that much physical labor in years, and it felt rather invigorating. He had forgotten a great deal of his peril; the forefront of his mind was a nice cold bath in a stream or river to treat his aching muscles.

He was pleasantly surprised and very much humbled when he found that they have prepared a bath for him: a wooden tub was placed in his room and was filled with warm water – not a barrel, mind you, but an actual tub! He thought that it was a very princely treatment, and it was a luxury that he could appreciate. He got into the tub and scrubbed himself with a hand towel. Then, he eased himself in, and enjoyed the warm water.

His exhaustion was slowly seeping away. He wondered how long had it been since he had a proper bath, not just a dip in a cool stream or a splash of water from the well, but a real warm bath. He recalled that they used to have one when they were still well-off. He missed those times, but he also missed Taiga and his father more. He briefly wondered if he'll ever get see them again...

Then, Tetsuya jerked in surprise and alarm when he felt a furry paw touch his shoulder. The water was now cold, and the moon was already out. He had dozed off! How long had he been out, he wondered. He turned to the paw and saw Murasakibara holding out a towel.

"Kuro-chin, I'm sorry I woke you up" it said, " but I'm getting too sleepy. Aka-chin said he'll be having supper with you, so I just left him your meal."

Tetsuya became very alarmed. "How long was I out? "

"It's already two hours into evening, I think," answered Murasakibara.

"Where are the others?" asked Tetsuya.

"Kise-chin and Mido-chin already had their supper," answered Murasakibara. "Mido-chin went out to gather ingredients for... umm, a spell, I think. Kise-chin went with him because he was bored. Mine-chin already went out for his night hunt."

Tetsuya pondered for a while. He did not want to be alone with the beast. "Couldn't you stay while I sup?" he asked. "Surely it's too early to retire for the night."

"Sorry, Kuro-chin," apologized the rabbit. Then it yawned, and its pink nose twitched. "It's the rabbit in me. It wants to sleep."

"You don't have to apologize, Murasakibara-kun. Forgive me for my unreasonable demands." Then he got up and toweled himself dry.

"I brought you some spare clothes. They are on the bed," said Murasakibara. Then it stared intently at Tetsuya as the boy toweled himself dry. Tetsuya felt uncomfortable under the rabbit's stare.

"You're too skinny. I should feed you more," said the rabbit at last.

Tetsuya sighed. "No, thank you. You've been feeding me more than enough already. I really have a weak appetite since I was a child."

Thankfully, the rabbit did not press on the matter, and left not long after. Tetsuya dressed, and found the clothes a perfect fit to his size. But they were lordly clothes, and it made him very uncomfortable. The shirt was made out of silk, and the breeches of fine wool. There was even an embroidered red silken waistcoat, a pair of woolen stockings, and a pair of fine pointed boots.

" _Why, even these boots fit my size_ _perfectly_ _!_ " he thought, astonished.

He donned the shirt, but did away with the waistcoat. He wasn't going anywhere except inside the mansion, and he didn't want to ruin such expensive clothes. He briefly wondered whether the lord loved to bathe and dress up its meal before eating them. It made him remember his situation, and it made him sad.

Then, there was a knock on the door. "Who's there?" he called out.

"It is _I_ ," replied the beast from the other side of the door.

Tetsuya froze. He wasn't ready to face the beast yet. The last time they were in the same room, they were trying to kill each other. No, he was not ready, not when there was no one who could stop them this time.

"Do you not hear me? Open the door," called out the beast.

"No," said Tetsuya at last. "I refuse to."

There was an audible sigh from the other side. "If this is about last evening, then I apologize. Now open the door."

Tetsuya remained silent. Now that it came to it, he did not wish to see the beast, or have anything to do with it.

"You have kept me waiting at the dining table. I am not a very patient... _beast,_ " it said the last word rather scornfully.

"I am sorry. But perhaps you could have supper by yourself? I am not much of a company," tried Tetsuya.

"You are making this hard for both of us, _Tetsuya_. You already had plenty of times to refuse my invitation, but you did not. It will be very rude to refuse it now," the beast pointed out.

Tetsuya, on the other hand, felt offended at the blatant use of his first name. "I am sorry, _Mr. Beast,_ but I was under the impression that it was an _order_ , not an offer."

There was silence on the other side for a while, and Tetsuya thought that the beast had finally left. He was startled when the beast's voice came again. "Very well, have it your way. But I shall have mine too. If you refuse to join me, then I shall join you for supper." Then the beast stalked off, and Tetsuya finally breathed a sigh of relief.

He stared at the door for a while, fearing that the beast might return. Then he thought about the supper he just refused, and his stomach growled. He had worked hard that afternoon, and now he was very hungry. He felt very stupid for turning down supper.

Then came another knock at the door, followed by, "Kuro-chin, I have your supper with me."

"Is the lord with you?" asked Tetsuya.

"No. It's just me," replied the giant rabbit.

Tetsuya opened the door, and a very sleepy-looking Murasakibara came in. It set aside the chess board and cleared out the table by the window. Then it placed the tray filled with covered dishes and a silver flagon of water. On the side table, it placed the small basin and a hand towel, and set a water-filled ewer beside it. Then it turned to Tetsuya and said, "Just leave the utensils when you're done. I'll collect it when I wake up."

Tetsuya apologized for having disturbed the rabbit, but the rabbit told him that it was used to interruptions, especially with the old man Kise around. And so, Tetsuya bid it a good night. The rabbit left, yawning widely along the way.

Tetsuya was preparing for dinner when he heard a soft 'thud!' behind the door. "Murasakibara-kun, did you forget something?" he asked.

But it was not Murasakibara that replied. "I see that you address Atsushi by his name, but you still call me ' _Beast_ '."

Tetsuya almost dropped the ewer he was holding. But the beast was out of sight, and there was a two-inch thick door that was separating them, and he felt bolder than before. "I'm afraid I was not properly introduced to you yet, my lord. Forgive me for my rudeness," he said.

"You are forgiven," said the beast, unaware of Tetsuya's annoyance. "I currently have no one in position to introduce me, and I do not wish to wake Atsushi, so I shall do the introductions myself. Akashi Seijūrō is my name and you may address me any way you want, as long as it is not a ridiculous or an undignified nickname."

"With your permission then... Akashi- _kun,_ " replied Tetsuya.

"Much better," said Akashi.

Tetsuya inwardly chastised himself for not being able to think of a better nickname. But he let the matter pass; there was a more pressing matter at hand. "What brings you here, Akashi-kun?"

"Did I not tell you that I wish to join you for supper?" asked the beast.

Tetsuya glanced back at the table where his food was laid. The table was clearly set for only one diner.

"I'm afraid that the table is only set for one," said Tetsuya. "But if the lord of the mansion so wishes to have it, then I shall hand it over."

The beast gave out another audible sigh. "That was not my intention. But it is clear that you do not wish to invite me over."

"Yes," replied Tetsuya. "I have no intention on opening that door."

"Are you not aware that the door is without a working lock? But forcing myself in would only ruin the purpose of my visit. Nay, I shall wait until you give me your permission," said the beast.

Tetsuya was surprised. He did not expect that the beast could actually be courteous. "Then how are you going to join me for supper?" he asked, now curious.

"Simple," said the beast. "I am here with my own supper, and I am having it outside your door."

"Outside?" Tetsuya repeated, quite taken aback. "Surely there are no tables or chairs out there. But that must mean that you would be sitting and having it _on_ the floor."

"I have eaten on much less favorable places before, as a beast," it said. "The floor is quite clean, although a little dusty. Perhaps I shall have it cleaned next time, should I wish to dine with your company again."

That made Tetsuya feel guilty. The lord of the mansion was having its supper on the floor of its own mansion, yet he himself could enjoy a neat table and a comfortable chair. And the beast even expressed its willingness to dine with him again. But he did not want to face the beast yet, at least not alone. So he took his tray and placed it near the door. Then he sat on the floor, with his back to the door.

"If the lord of the mansion isn't enjoying the comforts of their own home, then I shan't," he said. "I am also used to living with less comforts; I come from a humble home."

"Very well then," said the beast. "Thank you for allowing me to join your supper.

Tetsuya smiled at the beast's manners. He couldn't actually believe that the beast made him smile. Perhaps it was because he couldn't see the beast that it seemed so courteous. Nevertheless, it made him feel lighter. "It's not like I can stop you, can I?"

"True," agreed the beast. Tetsuya felt shuffling from the other side and another light 'thud' on the door, and he knew that the beast also had its back behind the door. It was still both frightening and alarming, but it was the least he could allow for the beast that had shown him much courtesy.

And so they ate in relative silence, closer than they would have on a dining table, separated only by a two-inch thick door.

…

Meanwhile, somewhere not far from the mansion, the wizard Midorima was out in the woods with a lantern on one hand, and the old man Kise trailing behind. He was searching for camphor leaves and mugwort for the protective charm he was making.

Old Kise was humming to the tune of a familiar walking song. He waved his stick this way and that, hitting low branches, shrubs, and tree roots. Midorima insisted that the old man should remain behind; the night was no place for an old man's walk, especially with more dangerous beasts prowling about. But jolly old Kise just shrugged it off, and laughed. "Even the wolves wouldn't want a pack of old bones," he said nonchalantly.

And so, Kise continued to hum his song, loud enough to attract any nearby beast to them – though strangely, they encountered none. And Kise just continued to skip along the tune of his song with a twinkle in his eye.

"Look!" Kise suddenly exclaimed. "It's a fine evening we have here. The stars look even brighter than usual! Ah, I wonder if Kurokocchi could see this too. It must be lonely being away from his family, so young he is. I'm looking for ripe berries to give him, see?"

"You sympathize with him, yet you look happier that he's here," pointed out the wizard.

"Of course, of course," said the old man. "None of you beasts or wizard are much of a company. The boy's a good lad, eagerly listening to my tales and all. And mighty polite too. He told me that my heart feels young!"

Midorima just rolled his eyes at the old man. He looked up to where Kise was looking, and saw that indeed the stars felt serene. But a single star caught his eye, and it was Akashi's red star. Something was changing, but he didn't know whether it was an ill omen or not. Something was being kept hidden from him, something he cannot predict.

He quickly hastened his search for the remaining herbs. One thing he knew: Kuroko's arrival was too convenient and well-timed with the change of Akashi's fortune.

…

Back at the mansion, Tetsuya was only halfway through his supper, but he was almost full. He could hear the clanking of the silverware behind the door, and he thought it odd that the beast would even know how to use silverware. He thought that the beast would be rather barbaric, gnawing through the bones and flesh of its poor prey – nowhere near this relatively quiet meal. It made him even more curious.

"What are you having, Akashi-kun?" asked Tetsuya. "I'm curious what beasts like you could eat, especially with a spoon."

There was silence from the other side for a while, then a single clank of silverware that he thought was being set aside. Then the beast replied, "Human liver and brains slow cooked on deer's broth. Pheasant intestines fried on human oil as a side dish, and a warm cup of human blood to compliment the lovely dish."

Tetsuya did not know whether to believe the beast or not. He shuddered at the thought that old man Kise, or himself, or even Midorima, could be the beast's next meal. "That doesn't sound... very appetizing," he replied, his guts churning at the thought.

The beast chuckled. "It was a jest. I am having the same thing as you are having right now. "

"Do you eat humans?" Tetsuya couldn't help but ask. It had been on his mind ever since.

"What do you think?" asked the beast in return.

"Well," started Tetsuya, "you are large enough to eat one. But you also wear clothes like us, speak like us, live in a house like us, and even use _spoons_ like us. I do not wish to think that you eat us too."

"But I can," answered the beast.

"But do you really mean to eat me?" asked Tetsuya. "You fed me and lent me fine clothes, and even drew me a bath. That's a rich treatment for someone who will end up as just another meal."

"What if I plan to fatten you up and keep you clean, while I think of ways to spice you and roast you on your skin?" asked the beast.

Tetsuya gasped. "Then you do plan to eat me!" he accused. "I knew that there was a reason why Murasaskibara-kun was forcing me to eat too much."

The beast laughed. "Doubt not the sincerity of Atsushi's heart. I assure you, he had no ill intentions when he tried to feed you more. And worry not, boy. I do not eat humans, at least not in _that_ way."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tetsuya.

"None of which concerns you," it answered.

"But it does if it concerns my safety," argued Tetsuya.

"Do not flatter yourself, _little boy,"_ said the beast, sounding a little too amused. _"_ You are not attractive enough for me to consider _eat_ _ing_ you, and you lack the right parts."

Tetsuya glared through the door. "I'm not a _little boy_. I am already fourteen, as I have already told you before, and I'm turning fifteen this mid-winter. And you're being way too picky with your meals, Akashi-kun. It is true that attractive food makes a good appetite, but us who are in much less comfortable position could care less about the presentation. Taiga-kun's cooking is most delicious even without any presentation."

The beast laughed – a good, loud, and long one. "Too young indeed!" it exclaimed. "Earlier, you said that you find your own company rather dull. But I find that that is not the case; you are most amusing. Worry not, I shall not eat you, nor did I ever have the intention in the first place. I can eat human, but I do not, clear and simple."

Tetsuya did not know whether being found amusing by the beast was good or not. It was good news that the beast no longer had the intention on making a meal out of him, but he still couldn't shake off the feeling that he had missed a joke on his person. "It is good news to me that I'll be kept in one piece. But Akashi-kun has an ill sense of humor, and now I have lost my appetite."

"My apologies for your loss, but I do not ask your pardon for the earlier jest I made," said the beast. "You are no longer frightened of me, are you not?"

Indeed, it was as the beast said. Tetsuya found that he was no longer afraid of the beast. "Now I find you quite exasperating, my lord," he said instead.

"Bold words to speak to a lord," said the beast. "Have I been my previous self, I would have treated you differently. But such is not the case. I am only glad that I have been able to talk civilly with you, Tetsuya. But now, I must go. The beast in me is aching for a hunt."

"We could have talked civilly from the start had you not insulted Teppei-san," said Tetsuya.

"Shintarō already gave me a thorough reprimand," said the beast. "I do sincerely apologize for my actions last evening, but your actions have not been entirely courteous yourself."

"It is as you say," answered Tetsuya. "I also apologize for my actions. I hope that this will serve as a new start for us."

"I also wish for the same thing," the beast said. "And now I must be off. Goodnight." And then the beast stalked off.

Tetsuya suddenly had the urge to see the beast in a new light. He quickly opened the door, and peered out. But the beast had already left; he could only see a glimpse of the back of its large figure down the end of the hallway.

Tetsuya thought that, perhaps, Aomine was right: the beast wasn't so bad after all. And so he went to bed, his mind was filled with new thoughts that he had entirely forgotten his concern about the pillows. It was a while before sleep finally visited him.

* * *

 **Story Notes** :

 **Introduction** – back in the middle ages, those in the upper echelons do not introduce themselves. Instead, they should have another person introduce them, preferably someone of higher status.

 **Gramercy** – is an old French word that means "great thanks".

 **Baths** – During their time, commoners usually don't have their own baths. Public baths were more affordable and convenient, though it did give rise to many controversies. The rich folk, though, usually have their own wooden tubs.

 **A/N** : I thank you for all your reviews. I really appreciate them :'D Also, I'm sorry if the characters are very OOC. I was pretty worried about their reception, but I just find it fitting for the story, not to mention very amusing too. I uploaded this in a rush, and earlier than I intended because I have to be away for a while, and with no internet T^T But the plans for the whole story is already complete, and I'll be updating regularly when I get back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 4: A Narrow Escape

.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Narrow Escape**

 _ **{c}** **-`-,-**_ **  
**

The last bell had rang, and still there was no sign of either Tetsuya or Nigou. Taiga knew that Tetsuya would be out late; the innkeeper would sometimes ask for Tetsuya to help out at night if they were expecting a crowd for that night. It usually happens when a large ship comes in, and one did earlier that afternoon. Another one was expected in two days, and the largest one – coming from a very faraway country, they say – was due to arrive in two weeks. It was a busy time for both him and his brother. In those days, Tetsuya would bring with him more dried food to snack upon in between breaks.

But even in all those times, Tetsuya had never stayed out so late. Because of his brother's special condition, they had an agreement long before he started working that he should be back before the last bell was sounded.

And so, after bidding his father to stay and rest, he went out to look for his brother.

Every morning, Tetsuya helps out in the orphanage at the far eastern side of the city – very much opposite to where they lived. Tetsuya loved children, and he would often bring Nigou with him because the children were fond of the large dog. After that, he would go to the church at the plaza for his noon prayers. If Taiga was not busy, he would usually meet with him there, and then they would pray together and have lunch on the steps of the church. Then they would go back to the west side together before Taiga would head back to the docks, and Tetsuya to the inn.

He decided to head to the inn first, as it was nearest to their house. The 'Mad Crab' it was called, and it had the best tasting beer in the city. It was run by Mr. Tanaka and his sons. It lay at the crossroads where the path to the western gates meets the road going south to the docks, and two other roads: one leading to the town square, and the other to the outer rim of the city. The inn was very popular for the seafarers, and Taiga went there from time to time when invited by his coworkers. He entered the inn and rang the bell.

" _Coming,_ " a voice called out from the common room, followed by muttered ramblings and curses. Then the tall and lean figure of the innkeeper's son came out from the direction of the common room.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. Good evening and how may I help you -" the young man paused from wiping his hands on his stained apron and looked up, and saw that his guest was none other than Taiga. "Oh it's you, Taiga-san. A pleasant evening, or a pleasant night to be more exact. But what brings you here? It is very unusual to see you here past the last bell."

"Good evening to you too, Tanaka...kun. Is Tetsuya here?" he asked.

"Tetsuya-kun? No, I haven't seen him since three nights ago. He was acting strange lately, and then he stopped coming. I thought that he might have come down with a cold. But my father would know more about that. Did anything happen?"

The news alarmed Taiga. "I wish to speak to Tanaka at once. To Tanaka-san I mean," he hastily corrected.

"My father is busy, and he doesn't like me calling him when he's busy," replied the innkeeper's son. "But he's in the common room if you must. The house is a bit full tonight. Some of Hanamiya's men are in there too, nasty folk if I may say. I've never liked them much. Now, I know that there's some bad blood between you and they, but I only ask you not disturb the other guests."

Taiga thanked the innkeeper's son and went to the common room. The excitement in the room was at its height. There were was some singing and drunken jeering about, locals and foreigners alike. He tried to find the short and stout innkeeper, but he couldn't find him amidst the bustling crowd. He found that he knew some of the drunk men from the docks, and they were quick to invite him over.

But that only spelled trouble. One of Hanamiya's henchmen heard the call, and he was also quick to tell his friends.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kagami-kun," one of them jeered.

"I heard your father ran into some trouble," said another. "Serves him right I say."

Taiga was trying hard to control his temper. He reminded himself that he wasn't there to pick up a fight, but to look for his brother.

"Did you lose your voice, Kagami- _kun_?" another mocked. "I heard your father foolishly entered the old forest. Too bad the wolves didn't finish him off." It was followed by a round of laughter.

Taiga could no longer stand it. He was about to lash out, when the short innkeeper suddenly popped out and stood between them. He turned to Hanamiya's men and crossed his arms.

"I should have known that it was you stirring trouble, Tsugawa-san" said Mr. Tanaka, addressing to their leader. "Now see here: Kiyoshi-san is a very kindly man. He introduced me to a fine brewer, and my beer has been the best in this place ever since. If you men can't say anything good about it, then either be silent or be off!" he told them off sternly.

Hanamiya's henchmen grumbled, but were silent otherwise.

"Drunk fools," Mr. Tanaka muttered under his breath. "Now, Taiga-kun, I hear that you were looking for me?" Taiga nodded. "Then let us go over the counter. It's no good talking in this place without everyone hearing."

Once they did, Taiga immediately asked him about his brother.

"Tetsuya-kun? Last I saw him was three nights ago. I gave him some time off, since he's been very distracted lately. Did something happen?"

Taiga told him that his brother have not returned yet.

"That's terrible news," said the innkeeper. "As I've told you, he's been acting very unusual these past few days, ever since your father's accident if I recall it right. He even broke a dish, and that has never happened before. Now, he's been a very good lad, very punctual and hardworking, and I'm very fond of him. So I gave him some days off. 'You better settle it out, whatever it is that's bothering you,' I said to him. 'If you're that worried about your father, then you better stay with him. Then come back here once it's all settled.' And now, you say that he hasn't returned yet? That is very troubling. And speaking of troubling news, I heard that there had been robbers lurking about in the southern parts. I heard that they even killed some rich man's son. Oh dear, I hope nothing has happened to your brother."

"I could ask one of my sons to help you, but as you can see, we've got our hands tied up. There's a large ship that arrived – but you might have already known that, seeing that you work in the docks. They say there's another one coming two days, and then another in a week or two they say. Busy times, busy times."

"I hope you find your brother. If not, come back here and I can lend you my dog. Tama's pretty close to him, especially to Nigou. Ah, but wait a moment," he paused, interrupting himself. "I forgot all about it. The matter is, my youngest son went to the northeastern town, and he took her with him. But he says he'll be back by sundown tomorrow. "

Taiga thanked him and bade him a goodnight.

After that, he went to the church in the plaza. If there was one thing that Tetsuya wouldn't miss, that was his daily prayers. But he also found that Tetsuya had never been there that day. "It was rather odd," said one of the younger clergymen who was sweeping the floor. "The lad's been very dutiful with his morning and mid-afternoon prayers, but I haven't seen a strand of his teal hair today." Taiga made a quick prayer, in hopes to find Tetsuya safe, and quickly left the church.

The last place he checked was the orphanage at the eastern side of the city. The children were already asleep, but the nuns had told him that his brother had not been there. This troubled Taiga greatly. Where could his brother be?

He went on asking around for a while, but not even Mr. Hyūga, nor Mr. Izuki, had seen a shadow of Tetsuya earlier that day. He even asked the gate watchers if they've seen someone matching Tetsuya's description, and was answered with none. The search would have been a lot easier if he had Nigou with him. But with the dog gone, searching for Tetsuya was almost an impossible task. There was not a single trace of his brother. It was as if Tetsuya just vanished into thin air.

Taiga was very worried. He spent the whole night looking for his brother, and returned home past midnight without any success. Tetsuya still haven't returned. His father was still awake and a lot more tired than usual; he knew then that his father also went out to search for Tetsuya despite his strict bidding for him to stay and rest.

The next day's search also proved fruitless. Taiga had skipped work and went with Mr. Kiyoshi, Mr. Hyūga, and Mr. Izuki. They searched all over the city for the missing lad. They had reported it to the local prefect, but the authorities were busy with a much larger case south in the city, and Taiga suspected that it was the robbery that Mr. Tanaka spoke of. Nevertheless, it went on saying that they couldn't be bothered by a missing pauper's son.

And so, they had to find Tetsuya themselves. They checked the clinic, the grocer, the library, and all other places Tetsuya could have gone inside the city, but still found no word or news of him. They also managed to borrow a dog from Mr. Kawaguchi, but the dog was no good at sniffing for Tetsuya's faint scent, and it only led them up back to the town square before it led them in circles.

Mr. Kiyoshi had to return home by mid afternoon because the pain on his knee grew worse, and Mrs. Hyūga went with him to keep an eye on him lest he try to sneak out; Mr. Kiyoshi could be very stubborn when he wanted to, but this time it wasn't helping any of them.

They all returned late in the evening with grim faces and heavy hearts. They did not want to believe that Tetsuya was lost to them, but searching for Tetsuya was no easy task. Finding him seemed becoming less and less probable in their weary hearts.

That night, Taiga and Mr. Kiyoshi ate their supper in silence. They took no comfort in their meal together, nor on their little fire over the hearth. All their thoughts were on their missing member: Was Tetsuya safe? Was he warm? Did he have anything to eat? The wolves howled in a distance, and they both hoped that Tetsuya wasn't out in the woods.

Then, a thought came to Taiga. Why did his brother disappear at such critical time? Mr. Kiyoshi only had about a week left before the moon completely wanes, and they have a lot to deal with before the time comes. Then he thought that, perhaps, it might be because it was such time that his brother disappeared. His brother either left, or by some foul witchcraft, was taken as the ransom instead of his father, or was taken so that his father wouldn't escape. He was leaning on the latter reasons; ever since his father encountered the accursed beast, only bad things came after. It was all the beast's fault. He knew that his father was given until the complete waning of the moon. But even men cheat, lie, steal, and would even kill their own kin; beasts, for all he knew of them, do not bother about things like honor and are only concerned with killing their prey. Enchanted though the beast may be, in the end, a beast was still a beast.

Taiga kept that thought to himself. Mr. Kiyoshi was also occupied with his own thoughts, and he didn't comment about Taiga's uncharacteristic brooding.

Early next morning, Taiga went out to search for Tetsuya once more. He borrowed Tama, the innkeeper's dog, to help him in his search. This time, Taiga was planning to search around the borders of the city. Taiga had an idea which direction Tetsuya might have disappeared into: the old northern forest.

But back in their small home, Mr. Kiyoshi spotted something white and carefully hidden beneath the straw of Tetsuya's mattress.

...

The first thing that Tetsuya did after breakfast was to wash his old clothes. Earlier at the dining table, old Kise had commented about how his lordly clothes suited him. Then the old man talked about his own numerous collection of garments back when he was younger, and proceeded to delve into details like each of the garment's country of origin, the style, and down to the smallest detail like what embroidered flower was on which waistcoat. Tetsuya never knew that there were so many variations of clothes, and did not see any point of it. He was no lord or noble; he was just a merchant's son, and he liked his clothes to be simple and easy to wear. All the same, they would only be worn and dirtied by the end of the day.

He briefly wondered how Mrs. Hyūga was doing. She always did their laundry on the second day with Mrs. Izuki. Now that he was doing the laundry himself, he felt bad for all the stains he had made; stains were a lot more stubborn to remove than he had expected. Then his thoughts wandered back to Taiga and Mr. Kiyoshi. He wondered how they were doing, and whether they had found his letter. He had written there that they should no longer worry about the beast. He also wrote to Mr. Kiyoshi to take care of himself, and specific orders to Taiga to keep an eye on their father. Then he left instructions how to dig out the small clay pot under the window where he had hidden his personal savings. It was only a small amount, but he hoped that it could help them somehow.

When he had finished washing his clothes and had left them to hang dry, old man Kise invited him again for a morning walk. At first, Tetsuya was reluctant because it might ruin the expensive garments he was wearing, and he did not have the money to replace it. But the old man was persistent, and the rabbit just said, " _Aka-chin won't mind._ _They_ _no longer_ _fit him anyway._ _"_ And so, he finally gave in. As a prisoner, he didn't expect that he'll be able to go outside that easily, and he didn't want to miss the chance for a bit of fresh air. The dead scenery in the yard and the dusty mess inside the mansion did not provide him much cheer. He took his weather-stained cloak, and went to fetch Nigou. He also wanted to bring Snowmane too, but he didn't know where and how far they were going, and so left the poor horse outside the stable.

They left the gate and headed east and south. Murasakibara was carrying an empty rucksack, and Kise and Tetsuya each had with them a walking stick. They passed through ditches and briers, until they came by a wide and shallow gully that ran from north-east to south. These were lands that were wholly unfamiliar to Tetsuya, and he became wary.

"Are there wild beasts around this area?" he asked.

"Of course there are," answered Kise. "But they don't usually come after you as long as you don't go after them, if you catch my drift."

He decided to stick close to Kise. But to his surprise and amazement, the old man was very nimble, and he was having problems catching up with him. The old man trotted along the dead branches, roots, and twigs, and hopped over and off rocks and rocky slopes with ease as he merrily hummed a walking song in time with his light-footed steps.

"What song is that?" asked Tetsuya once he had caught up with Kise.

"Why, I don't know!" answered Kise with a laugh. "I don't remember any lyrics to the song, and I can't recall when and where I heard it, so I probably made it up inside my head."

They went downhill for a while, following the gully. Not long after, they reached the end of trees and into a wide outstretch of land with sparse trees and many shrubs, bushes, and herbs. And there, Tetsuya saw again an assortment of herbs that would have made Taiga ecstatic. He could identify chives, nettle, thyme, junipers, and different kinds of sages, watercresses and mugwort along a stream farther up ahead. And there were roses; roses so red, roses everywhere as far as his eyes can see!

"This place is very beautiful," exclaimed Tetsuya, breathless. Tetsuya didn't know, but if he had strayed from the trail he followed two days ago when he reached a clearing, and went further south and west, he would have arrived at the very same spot.

"It used to be more beautiful many years ago," said Murasakibara. "This place was very lively back then."

Tetsuya was about to ask more about it, but Kise suddenly dragged him up ahead a running stream, and they crossed a thick wooden plank that served as a bridge to the other side of the stream.

"Over there!" the old man exclaimed in excitement, pointing a little up ahead. "I picked those berries from that bush over there yesternight."

They went over there and bent over the berry bushes. There were a few ripe red ones. They invited Murasakibara to come over, and they happily made a snack out of the wild berries. Even Nigou tried a berry or two.

"How did you know that these wild berries are even edible?" asked Tetsuya. "I could never distinguish one from another."

"Why, I smell them of course!" answered Kise. "If they smell sweet, then they are good. Just like water! I can tell good water from foul water, and a good river from another. Fish also tastes best coming from a good river."

"And you just _smell_ them?" asked Tetsuya incredulously.

"Yes, yes. Didn't I just say that? Youngsters nowadays, they could be more senile than old me," laughed Kise.

"I can't believe I trusted myself to your instinct," muttered Tetsuya.

"Kise-chin is a special case," said Murasakibara. "It's no use trying to understand him."

Nigou yipped in approval.

Tetsuya looked around them. "This place is filled with wonder. Is there any special reason why you don't use the spices here? I can see a lot here, but I taste none of them in your dishes."

"See? I told you so," Kise told the rabbit. Then he turned back to Tetsuya and said, "I told them many a times that the food tastes so bland. I tried sneaking in some chives. Aominecchi was so mad when he tasted his soup!" said Kise with a laugh.

"Aka-chin and Mine-chin don't like spices, and I hate chives," put in Murasakibara. Nigou yipped in approval. Dogs, after all, are not very fond of herbs, especially onions.

"Such a shame, especially when you have them here in abundance," said Tetsuya. "Perhaps we can use them for breakfast and lunch? I don't see them dining with us those times," he suggested.

"Breakfast is a no-no," answered Murasakibara. "They usually eat before dawn, and I just heat up things for your breakfast. But I think lunch is fine. No chives though."

Old Kise clapped his hands and laughed joyfully. "Well, well, that is good news indeed!" said he. "Come now then, time to gather us some herbs. Lunch will be grand, I bet."

They all got up and went on selecting herbs. But Murasakibara didn't go with them. Instead, the rabbit wandered off further north.

"Where is Murasakibara-kun off to?" asked Tetsuya.

"To pick the usual things, of course!" answered Kise. "Where did you think our meals came from? He's gone to dig out carrots and potatoes, pick apples from the orchard, draw honey from the honeycombs, and milk the goats for some fresh milk that is going to be turned to cheese."

"All of those can be found here?" asked Tetsuya with astonishment.

"Why, yes! It's farther up ahead north and west, and down the hill, a little less than a quarter a mile from here," answered Kise." But he knows his business, and our business here is to pick herbs. Come, my young lad! Let's pick them fresh, and let's pick them nice and plenty!"

And so they busied themselves in their task of picking herbs. And as Tetsuya did so, his thoughts often wandered back to his brother who could really use some of these spices.

Then, a thought came to him. It was a perfect chance for an escape! He was now out in the open, the beasts were still asleep back in the mansion. Murasakibara was also away, and he was pretty confident that he could outrun an old man – Kise was still old even if he was very nimble. He'll feel bad about leaving Snowmane behind, but here was a chance to see his family once again.

"Kurokocchi, you've been pretty silent for a while. Have you fallen asleep?" asked Kise all of the sudden.

Tetsuya was jolted out from his musings. His head whipped at Kise, and he was suddenly anxious. Did Kise know? Can Kise read his mind? He willed himself to calm down. "It's nothing, Kise-san. I've just been thinking."

"Well, you better stop your thinking, or you'll grow old in no time," said Kise. "Look here! See, I found this holly! The only bush around here, I bet. I see no other hollies around."

Tetsuya went to Kise and took a good look at the holly. There were a few fruits that were ripe and red. He smiled. He remembered his mother tending to a single holly shrub in their garden. She had told him that it was special to him and to her, because she had it planted on the day he was born.

" _It's a pity that roses don't bloom in winter,_ " he remembered his mother saying. " _But that is what makes these hollies_ _more_ _special: They shall bloom only for you._ "

And thus, when winter came, the shrub would be filled with bright red fruits to celebrate the season he was born. He took a branch with leaves and fruits, and tucked it in his belt. He would dry them later, and keep them as a memento.

Tetsuya didn't know that he was actually standing at the very spot where his old home once stood, and the holly shrub was the same one that his mother planted ten and four years ago.

"It seems that you've taken a liking to that holly," observed Kise.

"Yes," he said. "It reminds me of my mother, just as roses reminds me strongly of her. She loved roses dearly, and I remember our garden was filled with them, except for a single holly bush that was mine." Then he looked around, breathed in deeply, and breathed out with a contented sigh. "I love the smell here and the earth under my shoes. This place reminds me a little of home."

"My, aren't you just glad we went here? My heart feels strangely at ease here. This land is a good land," said Kise.

And so they sat and talked beside the holly bush. Tetsuya learned a lot about foreign herbs from the old man. He listened intently because if he had a chance, he might be able to tell Taiga about what he had learned one day. He had completely forgotten about his plans to escape.

It was then that they heard a wolf's howl somewhere down the south, deep into the forest. Nigou's ears perked up, and the dog tensed.

"Are there wolves at daytime?" asked Tetsuya.

"Of course there are," answered Kise. "They don't disappear and magically reappear at night time. Or do they?" Kise asked the last one rather doubtfully.

"That's not what I mean," said Tetsuya in mild exasperation. "What I mean is, do they hunt during daytime too?" he asked.

"They can't help it if they're hungry," Kise shrugged nonchalantly.

However, it alarmed Tetsuya. "Do they come here? Is it dangerous to stay?" he asked.

"Well, they do come here from time to time," answered Kise. "But don't worry, Akashicchi would always come. He has a knack for such timings."

There was another howl, and Murasakibara came back running.

"Look, the Rabbit's back! I guess it's time for running!" exclaimed Kise with a twinkle on his eyes.

"You don't look alarmed," observed Tetsuya.

"It's just a bunch of rabid dogs," said Kise. "But of course, your dog there is a darling – not rabid at all!"

"Kuro-chin, Kise-chin, we should run!" shouted Murasakibara a good hundred feet from them. "Follow me!"

The three of them ran, with Nigou keeping close to his master. Kise was laughing as they ran. Tetsuya was yet again amazed at how the old man could run that fast, or that nimble. They sped past the fields, across the wooden bridge, and towards the thicket of trees. But a good distance before they could enter the woods, Murasakibara stopped, and so did Nigou. Then they all stopped.

"What's the matter?" asked Tetsuya, slightly out of breath.

"The rabbit in me is tingling. It wants to flee to the other direction," said Murasakibara.

Nigou tensed, and growled at the thicket of trees.

Then Tetsuya saw one wolf slip past one tree to another. And then another wolf came up trailing not too far behind it. Tetsuya quickly scanned around him and saw three other wolves stalking from tree to tree, drawing near to them. He tensed and went in front of Kise. Nigou also growled beside him.

"Murasakibara-kun, take Kise-san and run," ordered Tetsuya calmly, but the slight sheen of sweat that trickled down his neck betrayed his trepidation.

"Kuro-chin, I think I should carry you instead. You're so small. Kise-chin is larger than you; he can manage by himself," said the rabbit.

"No," said Tetsuya sternly. "I can run by myself. Kise-san might be a good runner, but he's also old. Kise-san should be too old to be running about, and I don't want to risk it. Carry him and run."

"Kurokocchi, you should do as the rabbit says you know?" said Kise light heartedly. " This old man might be made out of old bones, but these old bones are tough! I'll clobber them!"

"Kise-san, this is no time for jokes," snapped Tetsuya.

The nearest wolf growled, and two others joined it.

"Murasakibara-kun, NOW!" he shouted.

As soon as he said that, three wolves sprang out from the woods and came at them. Murasakibara picked up Kise and ran. Tetsuya picked up a rock and threw at one. It hit one of the wolves, and the other two paused for a moment, but there was no real damage dealt, and soon the three continued their hunt. Tetsuya turned back and quickly ran after Murasakibara and Kise. The pursuit began.

They ran back the fields and past the bridge. Tetsuya lagged behind, and as soon as Tetsuya have crossed it, the rabbit dragged the wooden plank off the stream and hurled it aside. Tetsuya was astonished at the rabbit's strength. But he didn't have time to dwell on it, as their pursuers were hot on their trail. Already, the wolves were carefully treading the running stream.

They ran north, and a little uphill. Tetsuya caught a glimpse of a fenced area far west. But Murasakibara continued to run north, and so Tetsuya followed. They entered the woods before they turned east. There was another wooden bridge, this time a real one with a set of broken railings, but it was very old and it creaked under their weight. They crossed it, and ran north.

"Maybe we should play dead!" shouted Kise from Murasakibara's back. "Wolves won't harm you if you play dead!"

"That's for bears, not wolves!" Tetsuya shouted back from a distance behind them. "And it will only work if the bear is not attacking you!"

The wolves were catching up. Tetsuya spotted two more wolves coming from his left, and another three more from his right. Tetsuya ran as fast as he could, following Nigou who ran ahead. Murasakibara was too fast, and he already lost sight of them. He could see the gully they had followed, and knew that he only had to follow it. He reached the gully, but he was starting to get tired, and his legs was starting to feel heavier. Then, exhaustion finally caught up with him, and he cursed his failing stamina. He stumbled, and fell.

Nigou sensed that his master was no longer following him, and he turned back towards Tetsuya. Tetsuya saw the wolves have already caught up with him, and he felt his doom coming. He wanted to cry out for Taiga, or for his father, but he could get no words out from his mouth. Everything seemed to slow down as the wolves came running towards him...

… and ran past him! They ran straight ahead and completely ignored him! But he didn't have the time to cheer his strange stroke of luck as he saw Nigou running towards him, and between them was a pack of hungry wolves. Three wolves separated from the pack and pursued his dog.

With a fierce protectiveness for his dog, a sudden new strength filled up Tetsuya. He picked a a thick branch and brandished it as a staff. Nigou wheeled and charged towards one of the wolves, and bit its neck, but the wolf was quick to shake him off. Tetsuya quickly rushed to Nigou's side, and mustering an amount of strength he never knew he possessed, he hit the nearest wolf as hard as he can and sent it scampering behind a tree. The second wolf made a lunge at him, but a quick sidestep and a whack of his staff sent it yelping. Then the third one came from behind, and Tetsuya was too late to turn around. The wolf aimed for his neck, but Tetsuya managed to stumble back, and the wolf only got his charm.

"My pouch!" cried Tetsuya.

Nigou suddenly sprang from behind the wolf, and bit its leg. Then, Nigou released it, grabbed for the pouch, and made a dash back to Tetsuya. But the second wolf had already recovered, and barreled straight to Nigou. Nigou howled in pain, and the pouch was sent flying down the gully.

A loud beastly howl came from far up ahead; the trees shook, and the birds flew off from their perch. They all paused for a moment, the sheer terror of the sound freezing both beasts and man.

Then Tetsuya recovered and rushed to Nigou's aid, and with all his strength, hit the wolf. The branch broke, and the wolf backed down. Tetsuya quickly urged Nigou to get up, and they ran. He ran, without knowing where he was, or to where he was going. He only knew that he should follow the gully. But when and where he would make a turn, he didn't know. He could only make a guess where the rabbit ran to.

Then he spotted a clearing not far. He ran towards it, hoping that it led to the beast's gates. But as he got to the end of the trees, he found himself at the edge of a precipice about 40 feet high. There was a narrow ledge about halfway through, and Tetsuya thought that he might be able to jump down. But it would be easy for the wolf to scale down from rock to rock and attack him, injured and helpless as he would be should he jump down that height. He turned back, but the three wolves had already blocked his path.

There was no longer any escape. It was either to jump down the ledge, or face the wolves.

There was another beastly howl, and this time it was near. The wolves stiffened for a moment. Tetsuya saw this as a chance. He took a sharp-edged rock, and with all courage and fierceness he could muster, like a small cornered animal that would bite, claw, and gnaw its way to survive, he charged at the rightmost wolf with a fierce battle cry. With a rage he never knew he possessed, he hit the wolf's head, and struck a second and third time, aiming for its eyes. The wolf howled in pain.

The two other wolves made a dash towards him. Nigou intercepted one, but Tetsuya didn't have the time to react as the other dug its fangs into his thighs. He fell and cried in pain, trying to pry the wolf from him. Then he saw that Nigou was down, and the third one was already coming at him, fangs bared and ready to deliver the killing blow. He knew then that there was nothing he could do. His thoughts went to Taiga and Mr. Kiyoshi, and their little home, and he braced himself for his end.

Then out came the beast with a deafening roar! It charged towards the third wolf and easily tossed it aside. Then it picked up the second wolf. It bit the beast's arm, but the beast just flung it over the cliff. He let out another thunderous roar, and the wolves backed off.

Then the beast found Tetsuya crumpled on the ground, clutching his thigh. Tetsuya groaned in pain as the injury on his thigh felt aflame.

"Be still," ordered the beast. "I shall take you to Shintarō at once." The beast ripped a part of his shirt and bandaged his wound. Then the beast picked him up, and sped off into the woods.

"Nigou is hurt," Tetsuya wheezed out. "Some wolves went after Murasakibara-kun and Kise-san. Please save them."

"They are alright," said the beast. "Your dog is a little battered, but he's in better condition than you are."

Tetsuya breathed a sigh of relief. Then the burning pain on his thigh shot up, and he fumbled for his charm, before he remembered that he had lost it. He wanted to ask the beast to stop by the gully so he could search for his pouch, but he couldn't find his voice. He was growing very tired. He had never ran, or fought so desperately in his life. He felt himself slip in and out of consciousness. He thought that he could care less about how frightening was the beast; he just wanted to sleep and get rid of the pain.

He could vaguely recall arriving at the mansion, and being brought to his bed. The wizard was already there, with a basin of hot water and a mug of thick green concoction. He made him drink the bitter concoction. He was so thirsty that he gulped a large one, but the sudden bitterness overwhelmed him, and he coughed it out. He remembered spilling it on the expensive bedsheets, and somewhere inside his foggy head, he reprimanded himself and told himself that he should get up and wash it... but after sleep. He was so tired and he wanted nothing but to sleep.

…

When Tetsuya woke up, Midorima was sitting beside him, dressing up his wounds.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"For several hours," answered the wizard. " It is now an hour into the evening. You were brought here at midday, and you were beset with fever for the whole afternoon. Your fever broke off two hours ago. Now, I'm just redressing your wound."

"You have tended me for that long?" he asked. "I... I am so sorry for causing you so much trouble. But I am truly grateful."

"Nonsense," said the wizard, his eyes fixed on bandaging his wound. "I wasn't here the entire time. I had Aomine keep watch. The one time I asked Kise to do that, he had filled your bed with leaves and grass, claimimg that they had healing wonders." Then Midorima tied off his bandage. Tetsuya didn't mention that he had wrapped his wound two layers thicker than anyone would have done.

"Where's Nigou? And how are Kise-san and Murasakibara-kun?" he asked worriedly. "If I remember it correctly, we got separated, and most of the pack went after them."

"They are all well," answered Midorima. "Nigou is a little bruised, but beasts are hardy creatures, and your dog is no exception. I've already checked him, and he's in a better shape than you are now. I believe he'll be recovered enough tonight. As for the others, Murasakibara was faster, and Akashi and Aomine arrived fast enough to fend off the pursuing wolves. The main concern was you. You got separated, and Akashi was not familiar enough with your faint scent to pursue faster."

"Aomine-kun said he could easily track me," said Tetsuya, recalling his conversation with the cat.

"Aomine was at your side the entire night when you first got here," answered the wizard. "And he had always been a better tracker than Akashi. But your trail split off, and he was sent off to the south leading to the fields, while Akashi followed the other trail leading north, where you strayed off."

"But it was, perhaps, for the best that it was Akashi who found you, and not Aomine," continued Midorima. "The beast inside Aomine is stronger, and he might have opted to pursue the wolves rather than rush you to aid."

Tetsuya shivered at the thought. The beast was already terrifying enough as it lashed at the wolves and roared thunderously, how much more was the panther spoiling for a hunt? "But how did they know about our attack? And how did they find us so fast?" asked Tetsuya.

"Akashi and Murasakibara share a connection deeper than blood, and deeper even than those shared by a King and his knights. It is both a blessing and a curse to them," answered the wizard. "As for how Akashi found you, he had already tracked your scent far enough and was nearby when he heard your _battle cry._ "

Tetsuya flushed slightly at the mention of it and averted his gaze. He was never the type to shout out loud like that, not even when he played sword-fighting with the children at the orphanage. But it was a blessing that he did so during his frenzied state, else Akashi would not have been there on time. Tetsuya did not want to imagine what might have happened if the beast was even a little late.

Then he saw his thigh, and he grew somber. He badly wished to be back home, safe with Taiga and Mr. Kiyoshi. His father was right: the woods was no place for him. "I won't be able to escape with my leg like this. And I even lost my charm," he added, remembering his pouch. " It saved my life. The wizard saved me again through his coin, and I lost it."

The wizard studied him for a while. "Are you giving up then?" he finally asked.

"Pardon?" asked Tetsuya, confused.

"Do you not wish to see your family again? Are you going to let that injury stop you?" asked Midorima.

"I wish to see them again, sir, more than anything in this world," he answered. "But what can I do? I can't run far with my leg like this; I'll only get myself killed.

"Then all you needed to do was to ask," answered the wizard.

"You mean, you can help me? But I've already caused you so much trouble," said Tetsuya.

"And I am still willing to help you," answered Midorima. "If you are really desperate to get home, then you will swallow your pride and take any help you can get, as long as it won't land you in greater trouble."

Tetsuya was silent for a while, thinking. He was tired, and he was still shaken. He badly wanted to be back home, safe with Taiga and their father. He looked up to Midorima and said, "I wish to go home, and I need your help. _Please_."

"That's better," said the wizard. Then he stood up, went to the window, and stared out towards the dark sky, hiding a small smile.

"You were quick to lose heart, Kuroko. You forget that I am a wizard, and it was I who treated you. If you were treated by conventional means, you would need at least several days to recover. Did you not recover from your fever in just a few hours? That was also my doing. I did everything I could, and with a night's rest, you should be able to use your leg as long as you're careful with it. It will still be sore and painful at times, for no magic is too convenient to be able to instantly heal wounds. But I can give you a salve to nullify the pain. You are not wholly recovered, but I deem it enough for you to make it through the woods."

"Thank you, Midorima-san. I don't know how I'll ever repay you," said Tetsuya, genuinely touched.

"Then live, and perhaps one day, you shall," answered Midorima. "Is it not the same for the wizard who saved you before?"

"It is," he replied.

"Good. Now that it's settled, I shall call on someone to have your meal brought. Murasakibara left specific instructions about your supper."

"Before that Midorima-san, can you convey to Akashi-kun my gratitude? The lord could have left me there, but I was saved instead."

"Very well," answered Midorima. "And about your gold coin that you had kept as a charm... I think that the wizard who saved you would be more relieved to find that you are safe. Gold and keepsakes can be replaced, but no amount of money or heirloom in this world is worth a single life."

Then Midorima left, and Tetsuya was left to his own thoughts. But he didn't have to wait for long when there came a knock on his door.

"Tetsuya? Are you awake?" It was the beast. "It was by Shintarō's suggestion that I should personally deliver your supper. I could call someone else if you are not comfortable with the arrangement."

Tetsuya tensed. He knew that Midorima wanted him to speak personally to the beast. He steeled himself, and answered, "No, it's alright. Please, do come in."

The beast entered, its huge figure wrapped in a cloak, and its face hidden by the hood. Tetsuya was once again humbled by the gesture. "This was not the situation I imagined when I said that I would only enter your room once you have given me your permission," it said. Then the beast set the tray it was carrying on the side table, and brought the basin, the ewer, and the hand towel to the bed.

"Let me wash your hands," said the beast. Tetsuya dared not to speak and only nodded. He steeled himself as the beast took his hands and guided it over the basin. Then he poured the ewer over his hands and rubbed them. Despite its sharp claws and its rough texture, Tetsuya found that the beast was surprisingly gentle. The beast was also very careful when drying his hands, and he felt less frightened.

Then the beast took the tray with the bowl and set it on his lap. He lifted the lid, and the aroma of sage, thyme, and herbs wafted around the room. The beast's nose crinkled at the smell, and Tetsuya found it rather comical.

"Eat," ordered the beast. "Atsushi made this for you out from the herbs you and Ryōta picked."

The simple soup made of potatoes, carrots, cheese, and other herbs. But there was something with the smell that was nostalgic for Tetsuya. He slowly dipped the spoon, entranced by the thickness of the soup, and brought it to his mouth. Then he took a tentative sip.

And he realized what that familiar smell was. The soup was the closest thing to his mother's cooking he had ever tasted.

He quickly took another spoonful, and then another. Everything suddenly hit home to him. It dawned to him that had he perished by that cliff, he would have never tasted something like his mother's soup again. He would never see Taiga and their father, and Mr. and Mrs. Hyūga and Mr. Izuki, and even Mitobes. He was so close to death, _too close_.

He cried.

He was not _fourteen_ ; he was _only_ fourteen. He was young, and he was scared. He didn't realize that he was crying, until a tear fell on his soup.

And something stirred inside the beast when it saw the boy cry. It raised its hand, wanting to touch the boy's shoulder in a comforting gesture. But when it raised its hand, what it saw was not a hand but a beastly paw with sharp claws. The beast withdrew its paw and hid it under its cloak.

"What is the matter, Tetsuya?" asked the beast softly.

Tetsuya tried to wipe his tears with the sleeves, but found that the sleeves of his shirt were torn. "I'm so sorry, I ruined the clothes you lent me. And I even ruined your sheets a while ago," he croaked.

"I do not think you started crying because of clothes and sheets," said the beast.

"I... it's the soup. It lacks some salt and chives, " he answered, remembering his mother's taste.

"My apologies. I did not know that a poorly-made soup can make you feel so distressed that you should cry," said the beast. "We do not have chives because we are not too fond of them, but I can bring here some salt – your salt, since we no longer keep salt here."

Tetsuya chocked back a laugh amidst his tears. "No, no, the soup is not lacking, nor is it poorly made. It is the best soup I've ever had."

"Then why do you look so miserable over a bowl of soup?" asked the beast.

"It suddenly came home to me," answered Tetsuya. "If I didn't make it, I wouldn't have tasted this soup. I thought that I was really going to die."

The beast did not know how to comfort the distressed boy. It had not been human for too long that it had already forgotten what it was like. So the beast just set aside the soup, and tossed the covers over the boy's head. Then it set its paw on the boy's head.

"You are a man, are you not? Shed not your tears in front of anyone," said the beast.

Akashi felt the boy nod, but still the boy continued to cry.

Tetsuya felt the beast's paw on his head. But because he could not see it, or anything around him, he could pretend that he was back at home, and it was Mr. Kiyoshi's large hand on his head. He was safe, and he was home, and he allowed himself to cry.

And the beast, not knowing what to do, let him cry.

They stayed like that for a while, in relative silence save for the boy's soft sobs. The soup had long gone cold when Tetsuya finally calmed down. The beast removed its paw, and Tetsuya shifted under the blanket.

"I am sorry that you had to witness such undignified display," said Tetsuya.

The beast studied him for a moment. "Two nights ago, you were prepared for death when you faced me. What changed?"

"I don't know. Perhaps it was because I was not prepared. It was all too sudden. Or perhaps it is because I still held unto some hope," Tetsuya whispered the last one, remembering Midorima and his chance of getting home. But now he started to doubt. Could he face the woods, when the memory of the attack was still so fresh? And could he leave the beast, unknowing, even after all that it had done for him?

"I can't thank you enough," he finally said. "It seems that I am always being saved: by Kiyoshi-san, by Taiga, by Midorima-san, by the wizard from a long time ago, and even by Akashi-kun. I feel so powerless. I wish I could be stronger."

"There are many kinds of strength that exists in this world, Tetsuya," said the beast. "Strength isn't only measured in physical prowess alone, nor conquest in battle. If it is of any consolation to you, then I must say that you did bravely this morning. Not many would have the courage to do what you have done today. You tried to save Atsushi and Ryōta, and they were saved."

"Your quality shone true that morning. There is great strength in kindness, and your will is strong. You barely know Ryōta, and you can even consider Atsushi as one of your captors, but you still tried to save them. You have my gratitude."

"I should be the one thanking you, my lord," said Tetsuya. Then he smiled. "For a beast, you sure know how to comfort a human."

"I do?" asked the beast, surprised.

"Yes. And you also sounded a bit like Midorima-san," answered Tetsuya.

"I did?" asked the beast, now sounding amused. "Shintarō and the act of comforting another does not fit together. It seems that I have been in his company for too long. I think it is time to rectify that."

"If you are indeed grateful, and you wish to repay me in some kind, then perhaps you can allow me a game of chess?" the beast asked. "Only Shintarō and Ryōta knows how to play chess. Ryōta is never serious, and I have grown bored of having Shintarō as my only opponent. Do you know the rules?"

"Yes, I do know the rules," he replied. "Back when we were still better off, my tutor taught me and my brother how to play it, though Taiga was never really good at it.

"Then, play with me, after you have finished your meal."

The soup was cold, but it was still the best soup Tetsuya had. And somewhere in their conversation, Tetsuya stopped fearing the beast. When he had finished his meal, they played a single game of chess. The beast easily won it, but Tetsuya was stubborn, and demanded for a rematch. And so, one game became two, and then became three, and still they continued to play no longer minding the time.

…

Meanwhile, back to the city south of the forest, Kagami Taiga had just returned from searching the forest. They had finally found a trail leading deeper and farther north in the forest. They have gone for three miles into the forest before the sun had began to sink low and they turned back. Tracking Tetsuya's trail was no easy task for any dog, even for Tama. But they finally found a lead, and Taiga was in better spirits. He was very excited to tell their father about the news. He hoped that they could find his brother soon.

But the home he came back to was empty.

…

Back in the mansion, nine more miles from the spot where Taiga turned back, the beast and his brother were playing their fourth game of chess.

"I noticed that you don't use your knights, Akashi-kun. Are you giving me a handicap?" asked Tetsuya in mild annoyance.

"Knights? You mean these horsemen? Perhaps you can force me to use them," challenged Akashi.

Half an hour later, Tetsuya experienced his fourth straight loss. Akashi never moved his knights. Tetsuya once again demanded for a rematch, and the beast gave in.

"I think all pawns are women," said Tetsuya randomly at the start of their fifth game.

Akashi raised a brow at this statement. "Enlighten me."

"A promoted pawn becomes a queen, and queens are women. And it brings to my attention how promiscuous and unfaithful the king actually is. He can have as many queens as he want, and that is against the teachings of the church. With that, I believe that the right time to promote a pawn is when the queen is gone. Therefore, I shall not promote any of my pawns, and may divine justice strike down your wanton king."

"Say what you want, Tetsuya, but that will only serve to hasten your defeat," said the beast.

Unfortunately, divine justice never happened, and Tetsuya experienced his fifth straight loss. It was an easy victory for Akashi, and his knights remained unmoved.

"Care for another rematch?" asked the beast with a self-satisfied tone.

"Of course. I have not yet reached close enough to beat you. But now, I am thinking."

"Let me guess." The beast paused and studied the chess board. "I should not make my bishop kill because bishops should never commit any form of murder, as is written in the sacred commandments of God. They are supposed to preach about the words of God and live by them, not fight a war."

"You have a point there. I didn't know that beasts also believe in God," said Tetsuya, surprised. "But that was not what I was thinking. I was thinking that, with you covered up like that and playing a simple game with me, I could almost pretend that you're human."

The beast was startled. Then he smiled beneath his hood. "You are truly unpredictable, Tetsuya. But keep in mind that I am still a beast, no matter how human-like my ways may seem to you."

And yet, even if the beast said that, somewhere along the night, Tetsuya realized that he had stopped referring the beast as an 'it' inside his head, and was, instead, becoming a 'he' and an 'Akashi-kun'. It was only a little before midnight when Tetsuya finally got too tired to continue their seventh game. They said their goodnights, and parted with lighter hearts.

...

When dawn came, Tetsuya silently crept out from his room. He could tell by the clanging of the pots and pans that Murasakibara was already awake. He crept into the courtyard, and saw that the wizard was already waiting for him.

"I'm glad to find you on time," said the wizard. Then he took from under his cloak a small pouch and handed it to Tetsuya.

Tetsuya stared at the pouch for a while. Then he turned and saw that there was only one beautiful rose left in the bush, and it was starting to wither. He didn't know why, but the sight saddened him. He badly wanted to go back home, but the sight of the rose reminded him of his father's peril. He was supposed to hate the enemy of his father, yet as he thought of Akashi and the kindness he had shown him, he knew that he could no longer hate the beast. Everything about Akashi seemed contradictory. What would his father do if he were in his position?

He finally turned back to the wizard. "I'm sorry. I am truly grateful for all your help, but I no longer wish to escape. You went your ways to make me this charm, but now it's become a waste. I deeply apologize," said Tetsuya with a deep bow.

"Do you not want to see your home again? What has changed?" asked Midorima.

"I still do wish to return home, more than anything," answered Tetsuya. "But if you ask me what has changed, I think that I am seeing Akashi-kun in a new light."

The wizard studied Tetsuya's face for a moment, and sighed. "I thought that it would come to this. Akashi had told me enough, and the stars do not lie. I think it was fate that brought you here, and fate that made you stay, for good or for ill. Perhaps it was yours that had shadowed his star – the unknown that I cannot see. I do not know how your presence here will affect the lives of this cursed place, but your heart is good, and I am willing to put my trust in it."

"Thank you, Midorima-san," said Tetsuya. "And thank you for trusting me."

"I did not say I trust you," Midorima said, putting a finger on the bridge on his nose, but found that he was not using his spectacles." I said I trust your quality as a man."

When Tetsuya left the courtyard, he felt lighter than he had ever been since entering that mansion.

* * *

.

 **Story Notes:**

 **Traveling** – In the middle-ages, a single horse rider could travel around 40 miles a day on average (8 to 10 hours a day). But by foot, they could only travel around 10 to 20 miles. Thus, towns and villages during those times are usually around a mile or two (or so) apart. For this story, the rose mansion is around 12 miles by foot from Tetsuya's city, but only around 9 miles in a straight distance.

 **Time** – During the middle-ages, the common people would rely on the ringing of the church bells to tell them the time. Time-keeping devices such as water clocks, candle clocks, and sundials, were primarily used by the church because they need to keep a strict track of time for their regular prayers. And so, the work schedule of the common people often revolve around the prayer times (time for work, noontime, end of the day's work, curfew, etc).

 **Town** **C** **enter** – In western layout, the most important establishments are found at the town square/plaza, such as the church, and an administrative office. During the middle-ages, the closer an establishment is to the town square, the more important it is.

 **Religion –** People's lives during the middle ages were often centered around the church and religion. They firmly believe that all the bad things happen because they have not prayed enough.

 **Chess** – Chess was a game for the higher class in the medieval era. Originally, there was no queen piece; instead, it was called 'vizier', 'counselor', or something similar. It was the weakest piece, only able to move one square diagonally. There was an old rule in chess that time that the pawn could only be promoted to the weakest officer, which was the 'vizier' piece. Over time, that piece became the queen, and controversies arose because the king should not have many queens.

 **Tsugawa Tomoki** – In case you can't remember, he is a member of Seihō High – one of Seirin's opponents during the inter-high prelims. He's the one with a tactless mouth. One of his lines was: "I love seeing people get upset," as translated by HorribleSubs.

 **Herbs and spices** – I'm no expert on them, and I only know those common in the kitchen. People use a lot of spices during the middle ages. They were also used to preserve food or make them last longer. Salt was used sparingly because it was a valuable commodity.

 **A/N:** Finally back to civilization! It was a challenge to write without my google references xD The next few chapters will also be _very_ long. If there's some beta-readers among the readers who is interested on working with this story, feel free to PM me anytime. I try my best, but I still keep on finding mistakes (OTL). Anyway, I hope you also enjoyed this chapter. I've read all your reviews, and though I can't reply to all of them now, I want to say that they really warm my heart. I thank all the readers for patiently waiting.


	6. Chapter 5: The House of Curses

.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The House of Curses**

 _ **{c}-`-,-**_

When Taiga came home, he saw no signs of Mr. Kiyoshi. But what he found instead was a short note for him on the table. Written on it with Mr. Kiyoshi's large and bold handwriting was: "Stay here. I'll bring back Tetsuya." After he had read it, he was gripped with a sudden sense of dread and urgency. ' _Both of them have left me!_ ,' he thought. He rushed out to the streets and called out for Tetsuya and Mr. Kiyoshi in a fey-like manner.

That was how Mr. Hyūga came upon the distressed young Taiga who was trying to force his way out of the northern gates. The young man would listen to no logic or reason, and Mr. Hyūga had to deliver a strong slap across his cheek before the young man finally came back to his senses.

It was a while before they got anything from him. Taiga kept muttering curses about a beast, and how he had to save Tetsuya and his father before it was too late. Finally, they gathered from his less coherent speech mixed with his mother tongue that Mr. Kiyoshi had gone off to bring back his missing brother.

"And what is this _beast_ you were saying?" asked Mr. Hyūga .

Taiga made no reply. Instead, he turned to the guards and pleaded to be let out.

"No can do lad," said Mr. Nakamura. "Orders came in yesterday that the gates are to be closed by sundown. No one is allowed in or out, except those with special permission from the mayor. Robbers have been up and about, and it's no longer safe at night."

"But if it is of any comfort to you, I didn't see Kiyoshi-san pass this gate," added Mr. Kawaguchi. "Your father might still be in the city. You better check the other gates just to be sure."

Taiga reluctantly turned back, and let himself be led by Mr. Hyūga to their home. The table was already set for three, and Mrs. Hyūga was waiting for them with a warm supper.

"Wash your hands first before you head to the table," ordered Mrs. Hyūga . "And before you say anything, I didn't do the cooking. I had Mrs. Izuki cook for us with the groceries I bought." Everyone in the neighborhood knew that Mrs. Hyūga Riko couldn't cook for the life of her. How Mr. Hyūga have survived their married life was ever a mystery to the young and unmarried folk.

They said their prayers and ate their meal. All throughout supper, Taiga was grim and silent. After they have eaten, Taiga rose up to clear the dishes, but Mrs. Hyūga told him to leave it be. Taiga already knew what was coming.

"You used to run here whenever you had a fight with Teppei," said Mrs. Hyūga . "He could be very stubborn and obstinate, but you are young, willful, foolhardy, and equally stubborn, if not more so. But even if we are not related by blood, we think of Teppei as our brother, and even consider you and Tetsuya-kun as our own sons. Junpei and I couldn't have children, but the two of you were there, and we helped raise you as one of our own. In fact, where would you be now had we left Teppei to raise the two of you on his own? Now, I know that Teppei is hiding something from us, and I respect that. But if it is something that concerns your and Tetsuya's well-being, then we wish to be part of that secret. You and Tetsuya-kun are not only Kiyoshi's children, but also _ours_ , and it is also _our_ concern. Tell us, Taiga-kun, tell us what really happened."

Taiga gave in and told them everything that happened. When Mr. Hyūga asked him about the beast, Taiga retold the full tale of Mr. Kiyoshi's mishap in the woods, including the beast and their bargain.

"I understand it a little better now," said Mrs. Hyūga. "I was with Teppei the whole day, keeping watch as I was bidden to, and he was quiet and thoughtful the whole time. He was holding a piece of paper, a letter I think it was, though he would not permit me to see it. I had left by mid-afternoon to purchase groceries for supper, and I wasn't aware of the madness that had taken him then. That fool! That obstinate fool!" she said heatedly. Then she rose and tugged at Mr. Hyūga 's sleeve to do the same. "Come, Junpei! We're going to find that insufferable man, and when we do, I shall make sure that he stays in bed for at least a week, even if I have to break his legs!"

Taiga was heartened at her words. Hope was rekindled in him, and he was ready to follow her to whatever end.

"Take the torches and the fishing spear," said Mrs. Hyūga . "No wild beasts should come near us once they see us armed with both flame and steel. Also, we should take some dried fruits **.** I warrant that we'll be out for the whole night."

They all dressed up in their traveling clothes and prepared their packs, Taiga borrowing some of Mr. Hyūga 's old clothes. Mrs. Hyūga had gone to the Izukis to tell them that they would be out, but when she came back, Mr. Izuki was with her, all geared up and hooded, holding another fishing spear and a pack slung on his back. He was going with them. Taiga grew more hopeful; Izuki Shun has the sharpest eyes in their neighborhood.

They found that Mr. Kiyoshi had passed through the western gates just before sundown. Mrs. Hyūga managed to persuade the guard to let them pass. The night watch had fell on one Tsuchida Satoshi – the Hyūga's and Mr. Izuki's good friend.

"Just keep this a secret between us. I'll be dead if they find out," said Mr. Tsuchida nervously.

And so they left the safe walls of their city. They lit no torches yet, for fear of being spotted. They went around the walls, until they reached the north part. From there, they went into the woods, and it was only when they were a good distance from the city that they lit their torches. Months and years later, many stories would be told in the city about many balls of fire that were sighted in the old haunted forest, flickering this way and that, and even _wailing_ according to some accounts. They were said to be spirits of those long gone, buried under the avalanche, only to surface a decade later to haunt the forest. Taiga's fear of ghosts and of the old forest later on stemmed from those stories.

In the meanwhile, the four companions stayed close together. It was dangerous to travel in the forest at night, and the sickle moon gave little to no light. They agreed that Mr. Kiyoshi couldn't have made it far since he was injured, and it should only be about three to four hours ago when he had left. They tried calling him out, but every time they did, there was no response except for the rustling of the leaves and the hooting of the night birds. They continued their search long into the night, without sleep, and with only four short breaks.

The sky had started to change hues when Mrs. Hyūga called them to stop.

"I think we're going at it the wrong way," she said. Then she turned to Taiga. "You said that Teppei got lost following the old northern road. We should have better luck if we follow it too."

And so they went back and followed the main northern road. The sun was starting to peek out of the eastern mountains. Dark and ominous clouds loomed over the horizon, promising heavy rain. The people living outside the city were already up and going about their morning chores; people in those parts would wake up on the first cock's crow long before the break of dawn. Some greeted them, and others asked where they were off to. Taiga asked them about Mr. Kiyoshi, and some said that yesterday evening, they saw a man limping his way along the road.

"A man this big and this tall, say you?" one of them said, making gestures with his arms. "Aye, I've seen em. Told em to stay the night, but he says he's in a hurry. Dunno where he's off to, limpin' like that. I hear that the old Furihata couple took in someone last night. Might be your man. Their lad passed by here, also in a hurry. Their house? Up ahead before the fork where the old road meets the new one."

Taiga and the company were suddenly filled with hope. Their weariness was completely forgotten, and they rushed to the small cottage the man pointed to.

The cottage was fenced with wood, in like manner to most of the houses in that area. There was a small garden in front, and the roses and lilies there were in bloom. And like most houses in the area, the walls of the house were made out of stone bricks cemented together with mud, and the roof was made out of straw. Taiga also noticed a narrow dirt path that led to the back and the edge of the woods, and a little wooden hut hidden by two old oak trees.

They called on the gates, and they were greeted by an old woman with white hair messily tied up into a bun, a wrinkled face, and a warm smile.

"Good morning, sirs and ma'am," she greeted them. "What may you be wanting?"

"A fine morning it is, although it looks like a storm is coming," answered Mr. Hyūga . "I heard that you have taken under your care an injured man you found last night."

"I might have found your man, and I might have not. But who are you, and what may you be to him?"

"I am his son, Kagami Taiga is my name," answered Taiga. "With me are his friends: Izuki Shun and Hyūga Junpei and his wife Riko."

The old woman suddenly lightened up and became more friendly. "My, my, so you are _the_ Taiga-kun! Come in, come in! It's no use standing outside. My son went out to buy some medicine." They were ushered in, but as they crossed the threshold, an old man came at them with a raised club.

"Who's troubling my wife? Let me have them!" cried the old man.

The old woman came next to him and shouted, "They are guests, dear! You shouldn't be swinging that club when your back's hurting! That one there is Kyopi-san's son! I told them that Koushiro went out to buy his medicine!"

"It's Kiyoshi, not Kiyopi!" shouted back the old man. But he lowered his club and took a seat at the small table at the center of the room. "And our son is long dead! That one was Kouki, our grandson!"

"Oh, nonsense," said the old woman. "Kouki is only six! He's with his mother!"

"Bah! There's no use talking some sense into you!" said the old man.

"Kousuke! Mind your manners, or there will be no cake for you." Then the old woman turned to them. "Forgive him. He's just having a sore time because of his back."

Taiga's companions were amused by their exchange, but Taiga was getting impatient. And so the old Mrs. Furihata led him to the room where Mr. Kiyoshi lay. He was stricken with fever, and the balm for his knee was on the side table. Taiga quickly ran to his side and stayed with his father.

"I found him last night," said old Mr. Furihata to Mrs. Hyūga . "Mistook him for a dead bear, I did. Poked him a couple of times, and then my wife came and told me off. 'Don't go poking at the poor sick man!' she says to me," he laughed.

It was then that a sweaty young man – older than Tetsuya, but younger than Taiga – arrived at the door, out of breath. "They ran out of medicine. I'll have to go to the city to get it." Then the young man noticed the strangers, and became silent.

"That's my grandson Kouki," said the old man. But Mrs. Furihata exclaimed, "Koushiro! You're covered with sweat! Come inside and have a drink."

Taiga heard what went in the common area, and he volunteered to bring Mr. Kiyoshi to the city instead. Indeed, it would be much faster than having one run on an errand and back.

"Take this with you," said the elderly woman. She gave Taiga a small parcel wrapped in woven leaves. "Kiyopi-san took a liking to my honey cakes last night."

"My wife makes the best honey cakes here," said the old man. "You better savor every crumb of it!"

"I can't thank you enough for everything you've done," said Taiga. Then he took a small pouch from his belt and handed over a small silver coin and three copper coins. "This is just a small amount, but it's all I have at the moment. Take it."

The old man took the silver coin, and bit it. Then he immediately spat out. "Pah! It tastes no good. And it's as hard as a rock!"

"Dear, it is those shiny little things that Koushiro loves to collect!" shouted the old woman to her husband. The young Furihata just ducked his head and averted his gaze, feeling embarrassed by the sudden attention.

"What would they want these for? You can't eat them. And they look pretty useless to me," said the old man.

"I don't know, dear. But I heard that city folks love these shiny things!" his wife replied.

In the end, Mrs. Furihata only took the silver coin because it looked shiny and pretty. She gave it to the younger Furihata, which the young man embarrassingly accepted and bowed low in gratitude. To make up for their poor gift, Mrs. Hyūga offered her husband's service to chop some firewood, to which the old couple accepted with very much delight. And Mr. Izuki decided to go with Taiga to carry both their packs – Taiga insisted that he should be the one to carry his father.

And so, they helped Mr. Kiyoshi climb on Taiga's back. Mr. Kiyoshi was a large and bulky man – and he was sometimes called a bear by some of the children in their place – but Taiga was surprised and amazed that his burden was light! Either Mr. Kiyoshi had lost a considerable amount of weight from his many ordeals, or his love for his father gave him new strength. Or perhaps he knew that what he was carrying wasn't a burden; it was the weight of his own father.

Back when Taiga was young, Mr. Kiyoshi used to carry him on his back whenever he was sick or injured. He remembered Mr. Kiyoshi's back was large, and warm. But the Mr. Kiyoshi he was carrying right now felt rather smaller. Had he grown that much? Or did his father just shrink? It felt strange that he was carrying him now, yet he felt that he could walk even up to the ends of the earth carrying his father on his back.

It was thus that Taiga, Mr. Izuki, and Mr. Kiyoshi headed back to their city, while Mr. and Mrs. Hyūga remained with the Furihatas to offer what help they could give. It was already mid-morning, and Taiga had just reached the northern gates of his city, when it began to rain.

...

Tetsuya stood under the heavy rain. It was already mid-autumn, and the rain was very cold, but it reminded him much of his brother when nothing could inside that mansion – except for the kitchen, perhaps. He remembered the days gone when they were still very young: when he and his brother would run out of the house and play under the rain, especially during summer. They would run around the streets, barefooted, and clad only in their breeches. Mr. Kiyoshi would join them sometimes when he wasn't busy – though he preferred to be fully clothed, unlike the two of them.

He briefly wondered if they were also having the same rain. The city and their little home seemed so far away, but if he thought about it, they were still under the same sky. They might even be under the same rain, and that thought made the distance less unbearable.

Why did he choose to stay? Why did he not leave, and go home? A part of him wished that Midorima had convinced him to go with the plan, but a part of him also did not want to disappoint Akashi. He wished that the beast had just remained as ' _the beast':_ distant and unnamed. He would have been able to leave then.

Casting those dreary thoughts aside, he went to the stables to check on Snowmane, and also to see to Nigou's injury. He was relieved to find that the dog was fine, except for the slight limp on its right hind leg. He had in mind to bring Nigou with him inside even if he wasn't sure if it was allowed – though seeing that more than half of the residents were beasts, he sees no problem with allowing his dog inside. But Nigou and Snowmane had become closer friends over the days, and Snowmane would appreciate the dog's company more than him. And so, he bade them both well, and went off.

On his way back, he caught a glimpse of Aomine's favorite peach tree. It was bent alarmingly low. He thought that it might be the wind at first, and he feared that it might break the tree, but the wind was far from strong to bend a tree, and the elm tree nearby stood upright. He went to check the tree, but saw Aomine sleeping peacefully under its eaves despite the heavy rain. As he got closer, the tree seemed to shift – or it might be just the rain playing tricks on him. He took shelter under the tree, and called out to the sleeping panther.

"Aomine-kun, there's no wind, but this tree looks like it's about to snap. Are you sure it's alright taking your nap out here?" he asked.

"Leave me alone," the panther mumbled, half-asleep. "The tree is fine. She's always like that."

"Aren't you cold? Inside is warmer, and a lot dryer," he tried again.

Aomine opened an eye, and closed it again. "I could say the same to you. You're soaked. Go back inside."

The tree shifted, _again_.

"Shut it, Satsuki. You'll whine if I leave anyway," the cat grumbled.

Tetsuya frowned. "My name is Tetsuya, not Satsuki. And I was merely concerned of-"

"I wasn't talking to you," interrupted the beast.

Tetsuya looked around, but saw no other living creature in sight. "Have you finally lost it, Aomine-kun?"

The panther sat up and started. "Lost wha- No!" Then it turned to the trunk of the tree. "Fine, I'll introduce you to him, so stop nagging me already."

The panther was acting queer, and Tetsuya did not know what to think about it.

"Don't look at me like that," said the panther to Tetsuya. Then it raised a paw and motioned towards the tree. "This is Satsuki. Momoi Satsuki. She's an acquaintance of sorts." Then the panther paused, as if listening to something. "Fine, I get it already. She's a _friend_ ," the panther said with mild irritation. "I've already told Satsuki about you, so – I told you to stop it with that look!"

"You're saying that you're friends with a _tree_?" asked Tetsuya dubiously. He knew that people talked to pets, and even to trees sometimes – the latter being funnier, not in a humorous way, but in a strange manner. But to talk of befriending a tree was quite... different.

"She has not always been a tree," said the panther. "She's my childhood friend. Our parents arranged our marriage, so it's more accurate to say that she's my betrothed." Tetsuya was never told that panthers also held marriages. Then he thought that, perhaps, it was the same with all other animals. After all, he was taught that children were blessings bestowed by God to a married couple. Animals must also be married if they can have children – Akashi did believe in some god.

"What happened then? Why is she a tree now?" he asked, getting curious.

"She was cursed," answered Aomine.

"By cursed, you mean a black magic of the sort?" asked Tetsuya. The panther nodded. "I have never seen magic of any sort before, and I must admit, I never truly believed them. It was not until three days ago that I have seen it for real. I have never really thought about it before, but I think it was magic – Midorima-san's magic, I believe – that put me to sleep that evening."

"It was," confirmed Aomine.

"Then magic _is_ real," exclaimed Tetsuya, his eyes wide with amazement. "I wonder if faeries and dragons are also real. I have read stories about them, but the adults say that there are none." The tree shifted again, and Tetsuya was pulled from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I got excited. I have never left the city before, except to go hunting with my brother. It is my first time being so far away from home. It is also my first time meeting beasts that could talk; no one ever told me that beasts like you exist. And so I thought that maybe other beasts from the stories also exist."

The panther seemed amused. The leaves of the tree rustled, and a peach fell. "I don't know about dragons, but my tribe believes that nature spirits exist. They are quite similar to the faeries in your tales." Then the panther motioned to the peach that fell. "It seems that Satsuki likes you. The fruit of this tree never falls unless it is by her will. She is giving you that fruit."

Tetsuya picked up the fruit and held it. It was warm on his palms, unlike the biting cold of the rain. "Thank you, Momoi-san," he said to the tree. Its leaves rustled, and Tetsuya felt it smile.

"I often see you under this tree," said Tetsuya. "'Now I am beginning to understand why. You are kind, Aomine-kun, to keep her company despite the heavy rain."

"Me? Kind?" Then the panther laughed. "I don't need to stay under the rain just to keep her company. But if I sleep here beside her, I could meet her in my dreams."

"You must have been very close," said Tetsuya.

"Sometimes, I wonder," said the panther. "If it weren't for me, she wouldn't be like this."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

The panther seemed to be reluctant to answer. "I was the reason she got turned into a tree," it answered.

"What happened?" he pressed on. "I mean, pardon my asking, I don't mean to pry. Momoi-san seems very nice, and I just-"

"It's a long story, and it's too early to be dealing with a hundred questions," interrupted the panther. Then it huffed and lay back down, covering its eyes with its paws. "You could ask that wizard if you wish."

"Ask Midorima-san? Why him, and not you?" he asked.

"Because he was the one who turned Satsuki into this," answered Aomine. The leaves of the tree rustled again, but this time Aomine payed no heed to it.

Tetsuya remained silent. He stayed there, until the weather grew too cold for him in his wet garments, and he excused himself and went back inside.

…

Tetsuya did not see the wizard during lunch. Murasakibara had told him that the wizard was busy setting up a spell in the courtyard, and he gave out specific instructions not to disturb him, nor have anyone come inside the courtyard. Tetsuya was greatly disappointed. He had wanted to see some real magic up close, but more than that, Aomine's words bothered him. He did not believe what the panther had told him; he could not imagine Midorima cursing anyone, grim though he may be. But he also did not think that the panther would lie about such matters. He had wanted to ask the wizard what was it all about.

As the wizard was indisposed, he found himself with nothing to do. It was still raining hard outside, and he did not feel inclined to clean inside the mansion. He had not asked for permission yet, and he did not want to touch any of the expensive-looking things lying about – broken or unbroken. He felt that it would be sacrilegious to do so.

So now, Tetsuya just sat in one of the cleaner chairs of the dusty drawing room – for most rooms inside the mansion were dusty except for the kitchen and the store rooms for food – and he was watching as the rain hit and fall down glass with a bored look on his face. It was then that Kise came along, and seeing the forlorn look on the young man's face, he decided that they should go explore the mansion.

"Are we even allowed to?" asked Tetsuya.

"It's fine, it's fine," said Kise with a dismissive wave of his hand. "No one told us not to. And if Akashicchi gets mad, well... we could just run! Why, that would be fun!"

The old man was persistent, and so, Tetsuya reluctantly gave in. They started in the drawing room, tapping the walls for hollow areas, and searching behind paintings and tapestries for any secret stash.

"You arrived here a lot earlier than me. Haven't you explored the mansion yet?" asked Tetsuya.

"I already did my bit of exploring," answered Kise. "But there's always a new hidden door or a secret passage somewhere, especially with mansions as old as this one. My own mansion was filled with those. I imagine that that house was made out of cheese, and someone keeps on poking new holes that went through this way and that," he said, making wild gestures with his hands. "I used to poke holes on our big blocks of cheese when I was a youngster, and our cook would often chase me out with a frying pan," he chuckled. "But where were we? Ah, the secret ways. I could remember at least half a dozen in my own home, but even now, I don't think I've seen all of them yet."

Then the old man went on and on, describing every nook and cranny of his mansion. Tetsuya only payed half-attention to his tales, as he doubted that half of the old man's tales were even true. A secret passage leading to a room filled with gold sounded like something out from a children's story. But so did talking animals, and as they went on searching for hidden treasures, he was starting to feel like he was inside a story book.

They did not find anything out of ordinary from the drawing room. And so, they proceeded in like manner with the dining area, the adjoining kitchen and scullery, and the pantry that was connected to the kitchen. There was another door directly across the hallway from the kitchen, but it was locked. Kise have never seen it open before, but he was convinced that it led to the Great Hall. They lingered in the pantry for a while, tasting the goods that were in there – which were mostly food like bread, cheese, eggs, fruits, and other greens – before they were chased out by an irritated Murasakibara.

"Don't eat in the pantry. If you want something, just take it and leave," said the rabbit as it tossed them out into the hallway and closed the door behind them. Tetsuya caught the rabbit's muffled voice from inside saying, "Now I have to clean up their mess before the rats could come in. What a pain."

Right across the pantry was the courtyard. They did not enter it, as it was still raining and they were bidden not to enter it. But Tetsuya saw through the slim black pillars that the wizard was kneeling in front of the rose bush with his hands cradling the last remaining rose. He seemed to be whispering something to it.

"He's been there since mid-morning," said Kise, following Tetsuya's gaze.

A sudden thought came to Tetsuya: what if the rose was also cursed, like Momoi? Maybe that was why the beast was so mad when his father took a flower. He wondered what the rose might be to Akashi; could it be his lover, like Momoi was to Aomine? If so, then Tetsuya thought that the beast's anger was justified; she must have been a very lovely beast because it was the most beautiful rose.

"Do you think that that rose is also cursed?" asked Tetsuya.

"Cursed? If you mean it in a way that deals with foul arts and the sort, well, I don't rightly know," answered Kise. "But it does smell unnatural. It has the strangest smell, unlike a rose, but also like one."

Then, they went on. There was a staircase at the end of the hallway just next to the pantry. Right of them was a narrow hallway, and the ceiling and a small part of the wall had collapsed, blocking the way. Rivulets of rainwater fell down on the debris, flooding the floor of that area, until the water escapes to the northern entrance of the courtyard. Tetsuya briefly wondered what could have caused the breach of the wall.

On the second floor, left of them was the same narrow passage as before, but the floor have entirely collapsed down to the first floor, as they have already seen below. Kise said that it led to the eastern wing, where the more important rooms were. Tetsuya felt embarrassed that he, a mere merchant's son, was allowed to stay in one of those rooms.

"Is there any other room that I could transfer to?" he asked.

"Why, is there a problem with your current room?" Kise asked back.

"No. But I'm not used to all the grand things. It makes me feel, well, _small,_ or something of the sort."

Kise laughed. "Not that you aren't short enough already. Well, there are other rooms in this wing. But you'll be glad to have yours once you see them!"

The first room they passed by was a small store room for cleaning materials. Then, next was four empty, mold-ridden bedrooms with flea-infested mattresses. Tetsuya was now he was grateful that he was given his current room, even if it was a lady's room. There was a fifth room, but it was locked. Kise told him that the wizard chose that room for himself because it was nearest to the library.

"The library?" Tetsuya exclaimed. "You should have told me about it first! Let us go there now!"

"Patience, my boy," said Kise with amusement. "There's an order to things, and we must go to the drawing room first, which is the next room."

At the end of the hallway, next to the wizard's room, was another drawing room. It was larger and grander than the one in the first floor. But unlike the room below, this room looked untouched for several years. They did find a secret stash by the far end wall, and inside it was a dozen swords and rapiers all encrusted with red gems on their golden and silver hilts. The color of the gems reminded Tetsuya of Akashi's right eye, and he thought that, perhaps, it was no coincidence.

Right across the drawing room, and the last room in the west wing, was the library. Tetsuya was ecstatic as soon as they entered it. It wasn't as large as the one back in his city, but it was many times grander than their local library. Huge redwood shelves about two-man high filled with leather-bound books were lined up along the walls. In the middle was a wide space with six small wooden study tables lined in two rows. There was a set of stairs at the back that led to an elevated platform, and more important books and maps were shelved there. Between the last two shelves on the platform farthest from the entrance was a strange door without a handle or a knob, and it didn't seem to open outwards when he tried to push it.

There was another table on that platform, richer in color and material than the ones below. On it was a stack of large books with titles like 'Natural Philosophy', 'Thaumaturgy', 'Alchemy', and 'Herbs'. He flipped open the topmost book that was labeled "The Nature of Thaumaturgy" and tried to read the first paragraph. Unfortunately, it was too hard a read for a simple young man like Tetsuya.

"My, I didn't know that Kurokocchi is learned with letters," remarked Kise. "But you are reading the wrong book. Those are Midorima's books, and they are as unfriendly as he is. You are better off reading stories or poetry."

"I used to have a tutor back when we were better off," answered Tetsuya. "Back then, I was taught reading, writing, social etiquette, the market, and trading. But you're right. I don't really like to read hard books like these. I'm more for stories about adventures – with fairies, dragons, magic, heroes and princesses to be rescued, and tales of that sort. You are well-traveled Kise-san. Do you think they're real? We have talking beasts here, and even a wizard. But what about fairies and dragons? Surely those stories must have come from somewhere."

The old man paused to think. Then he answered," I am old and very forgetful. I can't remember seeing a fairy, or a dragon. Well, if I've ever seen a fairy, and if they are even half as beautiful as the tales tell, I would have been sorely tempted to take one as a bride. But don't you worry, Kurokocchi. I don't plan on ending my travels yet, and if I ever do see a fairy or a dragon, I'll send you something like fairy dust, or even a dragon scale!"

"I appreciate the thought, but it would be better for your health and my peace of mind if you would settle down," answered Tetsuya with honesty. "You aren't getting any younger, Kise-san, and I worry about you."

The old man just smiled. "Why, but that is precisely why I must be getting off my feet! It is a wide world out there, and there are still many things left to see. One life is far too short to see everything, and I mean to see all that I can before my feet becomes too tired to take another step. You are young, so you better start running – else you'll get too old before you notice the years passing!"

They stayed in the library for a while due to Tetsuya's insistence. Tetsuya browsed the books on the shelves and found some to his liking. He started reading then, but it didn't take long before Kise got too bored and started whining. Tetsuya had no choice but to give in.

Because the shortcut to the eastern wing was blocked, they had to go the long way back to the first floor, round the corner of the Great Hall and the Dining room across it, and past the Drawing room until they reached the towering doors of the Great Hall. It was barred from the inside. But from the sheer size of it, Tetsuya guessed that it would take at least four strong men to push it open.

The Great Hall was at the center of the mansion, and it was also right in front of the way that led to the entrance. The drawing room was the first room west from the entrance, and the receiving area was the first room to the east. Unlike the drawing room, the receiving room only had chairs and thick rugs by the fireplace. Back in the old days, it served as a room for music and poetry where the family and their invited guests would gather around and sing or recite verses.

Across the receiving area, and right next to the Great Hall, was a smaller door that was also locked. Kise believed that it led to the chapel since he had not seen one inside that mansion yet.

"I wonder why it's locked," said Tetsuya. "Doesn't Akashi-kun pray? I gather from our talk last night that he is a believer."

"Well, I don't know his reasons. But I didn't know that Kurokocchi also prays," said Kise.

"Of course I do. Any responsible man would," answered Tetsuya.

"Strange, I thought you're still a boy!" exclaimed Kise. "You could still be mistaken as one. You should have taken advantage of it and skipped your prayers. There's no fun in them at all! They are quite tiring and monotonous."

"You shouldn't mock it, or disaster shall fall upon your house," reprimanded Tetsuya.

"But I don't remember my own house, so it should be alright," shrugged Kise dismissively. Tetsuya chose not to give any comment on that. Perhaps misfortune already fell on Kise and his house, and that was why he couldn't remember.

Round the corner was the garderobe, the servant's quarters – which was almost as large as the Dining hall – and another set of stairs at the corner between them which provided easier access to the resplendent rooms of the lord and his family on the second floor.

Next to the servant's quarters was the buttery. There, they lingered for a while among the barrels of beers and ales. Most of the barrels were dated ten years ago, and there were only three which were drinkable and recently dated: one of which was dated the year before, and the other two were dated three months ago. The latter of which were brewed by Kise himself when he just got into the mansion and found no suitable ale. The other barrel was brought by the wizard for his personal use, and Kise didn't like the smell of it. Kise, being proud of his work, gave him a mug of his own brew.

"This is as good as the beer we serve in our inn, or perhaps even better!" said Tetsuya with amazement after he drained his mug of Kise's draft.

"It should be!" answered Kise. "I have traveled through many countries, learning the secrets of their making. My secret ingredient was the roses of this land. The roses of this country are the finest I've ever seen or smelled. And so, I took their buds and placed them in my brew."

"I have never thought of using flowers in brewing," said Tetsuya.

"Then you better start learning," said Kise. "Learn, while you're still young. I can teach you what I know, then you could teach your sons what you know and a little more that you've discovered yourself. Then bit by bit, son after son, one generation after another, your brew will only get better and better! Ah, but once you reach my age, you'll wish that you've learned how to make cures for creaking joints instead!"

At the corner of the room, they found a concealed door that Kise had not found before – which was strange since it was in plain sight, just hidden by a large tapestry. It led to a smaller room in between the buttery and the larder, the room next to the buttery. There laid upon shelves of red hardwood many labels of wines, a few even dating back from a hundred years before! Tetsuya was very impressed by the selection of wine, both local and of foreign made. But Tetsuya was even more impressed by the old man's knowledge about wine; he recognized most of their labels, and even knew their country and the history of their making.

"Kise-san, who are you?" Tetsuya wondered aloud.

Kise clicked his tongue. "Have you forgotten my name already? I'm Kise Ryōta, and in case you've also forgotten your name, you are Kurokocchi Tetsuyacchi. Hmm... your name sounds very odd. Maybe I should give you a better name! How does Ryōta #2 sound? You can call yourself Nigou in short. Doesn't that sound like your dog's name? Why, your naming sense is as good as mine!"

Tetsuya suddenly wanted to give his dog a better name. "Of course I remember both your name and mine. And my name isn't weird, you only make it sound weird," scowled Tetsuya in annoyance. "And no, thank you; I am quite content with my current name. But who are you, really? From your stories, I thought that you might be a lord, or a noble. You know a lot about expensive wines, and you said you even own a mansion. If you're a lord, where is your province? And if you're a noble, which kingdom do you belong to? If you were indeed so important, why are you here alone?"

The old man paused for a moment, scratching the stubble on his chin. "I don't know," he finally answered. "I can't remember a thing. I was wandering, over the mountains, across the rivers, and through the forests, all in search for that answer. That was when I found Akashicchi, or Akashicchi found me if you want their version of the story. Akashicchi knows a lot, from the most noble king to the most humble lord. I thought he'd have a clue as to who I am. So here I am, waiting for him to remember."

"How long have you been waiting since?" asked Tetsuya, now getting curious.

"Three or four moons, I believe," answered Kise. "But Akashicchi probably knows the exact date and the exact hour. I don't understand him, but he is like that, always keeping track on things. Why would a beast need to do such things? Why, I don't know. He is an odd beast. But you could always ask him why."

"I did not ask about that," said Tetsuya. "But now that you've brought it up, I realize that I know almost nothing about him, or the others. How about the others? Do you know anything about them?" he asked.

"Curious lad, aren't you? Well, I can't say I know much about them, just as I can't say I know much about you. They've all been here long before me, except for Midorimacchi who's just visiting, and a frequent visitor he is, if I might add. He comes and he goes when and where he pleases. Ah, but doesn't that sound a lot like me?" said Kise with a twinkle in his eye.

"But if you ask me, Aominecchi is the queerest of them all," the old man continued. "He talks to that tree of his every day and every night. There's something strange between him and that tree. And the tree _answers_ ," he added the last one in a low whisper.

"If you're talking about Momoi-san, then I've already met her," said Tetsuya bluntly.

"You did?" asked Kise in surprise. "Well, that spoils my fun. But come now, she's a pretty lady, isn't she?"

"Pretty?" asked Tetsuya. "That's an odd way to describe a tree. 'Beautiful' would be more fitting, if I may say so. Pretty is for tiny flowers and small creatures. But I did not know that female trees are also referred to as ladies, nor did I know that trees also have gender until I was introduced to Momoi-san."

"I believe you haven't really met her yet," answered Kise. "Did not Aominecchi tell you? If you sleep by her roots, then you can meet her. Ah, if only I were younger, I might stand a chance against Aominecchi."

"Please stop fooling around, Kise-san," said Tetsuya in an admonishing tone. "Momoi-san isn't even a _woman_. It's very inappropriate of you to insinuate such sordid affair."

The old man burst out laughing. "You have much to learn, young one, much to learn indeed!"

Tetsuya's questions just grew more. Unfortunately, Kise seemed to derive much amusement from his confusion, and the old man would just shrug off his questions with a laugh. He did not get anything more from him.

The larder was the next room, but they did not linger there for too long. Murasakibara arrived shortly after they have entered the larder, and had kept them under his watchful eyes. It seemed that the rabbit was developing an uncanny sense of knowing when a food storage was in peril.

Across the larder was the eastern entrance of the courtyard, and next to it was another set of stairs that also led to the more prominent rooms of the lord's family. Tetsuya had not used these stairs yet as he had always used the narrower one next to the garderobe. Out from the window by the stairs, he could see that the rain had died down to a drizzle, and the mid-afternoon sun was peeking out from behind the clouds. Muddy pools dotted across the backyard, and dead branches, broken twigs, and leaves blown by the wind were strewn all over the weedy yard. He had a lot more to clean-up now.

From the second window that faced east, he saw the panther still laying underneath the peach tree. Now that he was aware of Momoi's story, he thought that the tree – with its boughs and eaves arched and bent over the panther – looked as if it was trying to shelter the panther from the rain. Somehow, the scene felt so precious, and yet it also saddened him at the same time.

Up the second floor, the first room nearest to the staircase – and the smallest in that wing – was a storage for clothes and fabric. Most of the clothes were covered in dust, but on the table at a corner were clothes that have been recently washed. Most of them were of Midorima and Kise's size, and to his surprise, a few were of his size. They were all richly embroidered, just like the first set he had destroyed – he still felt bad about that piece, even if the beast told him not to mind it.

"You still don't like clothes, don't you?" asked Kise, noticing his frown.

"Not clothes in particular," answered Tetsuya. "Just these ones. They look so fragile and expensive, I don't know how you move about with them without fearing that they might get stained, or ruined."

"Well, we don't mind," said Kise. "But come now, let me show you something more interesting."

Kise dragged him out of the room, and went past three large rooms to their left, the first of which – as Kise told him – was the room the beast was occupying. The second room had the insignia of the mansion engraved on the door, and it looked like the most important room out of the three. The last of which was, of course, the room Tetsuya was currently occupying. He was slightly perturbed that Akashi was actually just two rooms away from his. He was just glad that they were on friendly terms now.

They did not enter any of those room. Instead, they went for the only room to their right at the end of the hallway before the corner where that floor's private garderobe was.

The room Tetsuya was led to was the solar room. The state of the room was the first real eye-opener for Tetsuya. The curtains and tapestries were torn down, the expensive-looking vases were broken, and some of the glass windows that overlooked the front yard were shattered. The wooden table was cracked and split into half, and the chairs were in pieces. Paintings were also torn, and the sculptures broken. Even the intricate rose-patterned design of the mantelpiece bore a large claw mark. It looked like a beast went on a rampage inside the room, which may not be very far from the truth. Although Tetsuya already knew that the beast was dangerous, staring at the proof still shook him.

But there was one plain white cloth, grayed with age, that covered something hanging above the mantelpiece. It was, perhaps, the only thing that was intact when all the things around were torn asunder. He was much curious as to what it might be hiding, but he felt that it was something very private. He dared not touch it... at least not yet.

Kise beckoned at him from up the elevated platform that was similar to the one found in the library. He went up. He saw a door at the farthest end, but unlike the one in the library, this one had a knob.

"It's a one-way door to the library," said Kise. "This room is for the private use of the lord and his family. But that is not what I wish to show you. Over here, quick!"

Tetsuya went to where the old man stood by the wall opposite of the windows. There, on the wall a little below his eye-level, was a peephole.

"Use it, use it!" urged Kise.

And so Tetsuya did. Behind the looking glass, he saw wide arches of the ceiling of the room beyond. He could make out murals on the ceiling, depicting the clouds and the sun. A part of the opposite wall near to the ceiling had a gaping hole was about a child in height and twice a man's arm in width. The hole overlooked the courtyard outside, but the cloudy sky didn't help much to brighten the dark room.

Then, the sun peeked out from behind the clouds, and the room was flooded with its soft light, if only for a short while. He gasped in astonishment and wonder, for the room he was looking at was the Great Hall of the mansion.

The hall was two stories high, and the peephole was located right above the entrance; it provided a great view of the empty room. It was at least forty feet wide and thrice long. The pillars were of polished grey stones, and the floor of smooth red and pink marble. At its longer sides was each a long table running from one end to another. There were about thirty candelabras for each table, some were silver, and others were bronze – or perhaps even gold. Dusty embroidered tapestries lined the long walls, and Tetsuya guessed that they were bright red and gold in color during their better days. Tetsuya briefly wondered how the entire manor looked like in its golden years.

"So, how is it?" asked Kise with a knowing look.

"It's the grandest thing I've ever seen," he admitted. "I wonder why Akashi-kun keeps it locked. Do you know the reason, Kise-san?"

"Don't ask me, I don't know," answered Kise. "Akashicchi is a strange fellow. The reasons may be as many as the count of the leaves on a tree, or as few as none. But I know a few reasons why I might lock something up. It could be that what's inside is too precious to me. Or it could be that I want it to be hidden from sight. Or it could be that I want it to be forgotten, and I would probably forget about it myself too, as such is the way of things that have been hidden away for many a year. But again, the reason could be as simple as something like: the great hall is too big a dining place and too troublesome to clean."

After that, they went to Tetsuya's room. Tetsuya was reluctant to go over the room, not knowing what he might find inside a lady's bedchamber. But his reluctance and discomfort only served to amuse Kise, and the old man made sure to use every opportunity to tease him. By now, Tetsuya didn't know why he still went along with the old man's antics, just that it won't sit well with his conscience if he left the old man alone to 'die in boredom,' as Kise had put it.

They found some jewelry boxes filled with rings, earrings, necklaces, headdresses, and brooches with large rubies, amethysts, and other gemstones. On top of the lavish gem-laden dresser, they found some bottles of perfume and sweet smelling oil, and at least a dozen of hair brushes and fancy combs. Inside the wardrobe hang silver and golden girdles encrusted with jewels. But there were also flimsy nightgowns and silk undergarments, and Tetsuya felt so abashed that he vehemently refused to take another look inside the wardrobe. Tetsuya felt very uncomfortable knowing that he had slept in the same room where all those expensive – and some embarrassing – things were.

But Kise kept looking inside the wardrobe. He was convinced that there was a secret stash, or a hidden passage, inside it.

"Why are you so sure that there's a hidden passage here, Kise-san?" asked Tetsuya. He no longer wanted to continue their search, not after the wardrobe incident.

"Of course there should be. This is the lady's room, _The Lady_ 's, mind you," answered Kise as if it was obvious. "A secret passage or two is useful for a midnight tryst. Ah, but you are too young for that, Kurokocchi."

"I did _not_ have that in mind," snapped Tetsuya. "And I am not too young; I'm already fourteen. I could already get married if I wish," though he didn't know what married couples actually do inside the hidden confines of their rooms. All he knew was that it could involve a lot of kissing, and on somewhere more intimate than hands, cheeks, or brows.

Kise gasped. "When did that happen, Kurokocchi? Only yesterday you were seven. I even remember carrying you around."

"That never happened," interjected Tetsuya.

"You shouldn't grow up too fast, young man," said Kise, ignoring him. "You'll miss a lot of good things if you do. You won't be able to flip the skirts of pretty women and get away with it as a prank. Once you grow up, they'll accuse you as a pervert!"

Tetsuya was about to retort that he wouldn't mind missing childhood in that case, when Kise suddenly cut him off.

"Aha! I knew there was one!" exclaimed the old man. At the back of the wardrobe Kise was going through was an odd-looking wall that was slightly off in color than the rest. They pushed it, and it swung opened.

And there, at the other side, was another room, much larger than the previous room. It had a private study at a corner, and a display of swords and a full plate armor near the fireplace – all bearing the insignia of the mansion. On another stand was a black chain mail and a silver surcoat bearing the same insignia. On the wall beside the door hang a large banner bearing the noble family's standard of a red rose with a golden crown and a red jewel.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Kise. "I should have known that it connects to my room!" he said.

"From the engraving of the door outside, this should be the most important room," said Tetsuya. "But why are you staying in this room, and not the lord of the mansion himself?"

"He didn't want to, so I took it for myself," answered Kise. "That aside, he already has his own room – surely, he has no need for two!"

They went through the room. Kise was already very familiar with the room and its furniture, and showed Tetsuya two secret compartments he had located: one at the side of the bed, and another on the wall that separated that room to Tetuya's room. There was nothing inside as both had been emptied long before Kise's arrival.

In his search, Tetsuya noticed something odd about the study table. There was a thin side drawer on the right side, large enough to store quills, and a pair of reading spectacles. The left side was only decorated with the insignia of the house. There was nothing wrong with the design, but being acquainted with wood crafting because of his trade as a toy maker, he thought it was rather suspicious. Or perhaps he was only suspicious because he have seen a lot of large toys and know their secrets – some toys could even store gold and make it look inconspicuous.

He knocked on different sides of the table, and found it strange that it was almost the same all throughout, despite the little hollow for the side drawer. He felt the underside of the table, and found a little notch that his nails could fit through. He believed that a coin would have been a better fit, but as he had none with himself, he just made use of his nails. He pushed it, and slid it open. Then he felt inside, and took out something hard. It was a red leather-bound notebook with a name on the lower left corner written with gold ink in a neat flowing script: "Akashi Masaomi".

"Did you find something there, Kurokocchi?" asked the old man.

Tetsuya handed him the notebook. Kise excitedly flipped through the pages, and Tetsuya waited with anticipation. Then, the old man's excitement died down, and he placed the thing down.

"They are all numbers and figures," said Kise. "How disappointing."

Tetsuya flipped through the pages, and his eyes widened. It was filled with numbers of _very_ large transactions, basing on the weight of gold and other currencies involved. He carefully replaced it inside the hidden compartment and went on his way.

Through their search, they found a hidden staircase at the bottom of the fireplace. The bottom was removable, revealing a narrow staircase beneath. They slowly descended the stairs and nudged the door at the bottom and on their left. With a strong push, the door opened, and then they found themselves in a narrow room with a dozen of dark wooden pews lined in two columns – six on one side and six on the other. The aisle was covered by a red carpet thick with dust and many holes done by pests. At the center was an altar and a golden cross.

"It's the chapel," Kise said with a cough. He used the sleeve of his coat to cover his nose, and Tetsuya did likewise. Tetsuya briefly wondered how long it had been since the place was cleaned. He also had a sudden urge to pray, even if he didn't know if it was the right hour. Time was hard to keep track in that place, especially when there were no bell tolls to remind him of it. He made a quick prayer, which was predictably interrupted mid-way by the old man.

"There, there it is!" Kise suddenly exclaimed, though it was muffled through his sleeves. Nevertheless, excitement shone through his eyes, and there was a bounce in his step. "That door should lead to the great hall!"

They nudged at the door, and it creaked open. And there, in front of them, was the great hall.

The sheer size of it was overwhelming, especially when there was only two of them in that large hall. Their voices and footsteps echoed throughout the stone walls, and it felt rather intimidating. The hole on the upper wall have let the late afternoon sun in and made the room more visible than not. The long red tapestries towered on both sides, and now that Tetsuya had a closer view, he saw that the patterns on them were actually roses.

Then, at the end of the wall near the towering doors, he saw portraits of old and middle-aged men lined up on the wall They all wore lordly clothes, and all bore the rose and crown insignia on their breast pockets and on their sword hilts.

Tetsuya was struck with a sudden realization.

They were _men,_ not _beasts_. _Men_ used to live inside that mansion.

He counted eleven lords, before it stopped. The portraits of the 4th and the 10th lord seemed to be missing. But at the bottom of the last portrait, written in the artist's spidery script, was the name "Akashi Masaomi: 13th lord of the Rose Manor." Then, the portrait was signed by one "Kitagawa Masato".

He suddenly felt foolish. He had always thought that the beast, _Akashi Seijūrō_ – if indeed that was his right name – had always owned the mansion. But he should have known better; all of the things inside that mansion – the spoons, the knives, the ewers, and the plates – were made for _human_ use. For _M_ _en_ , not _Beasts_!

Then who was _Akashi Seijūrō_?

"No one looks furry enough," remarked Kise. "I wonder from who did our Akashicchi take after."

"Kise-san, do you think Akashi-kun killed the previous occupants?" asked Tetsuya.

"I don't know," answered Kise. "But I sure am glad that he didn't kill me, and nor did he kill you." Then Kise gasped, "Kurokocchi, are you sure he didn't, and that you're not a ghost?"

"Please stop being ridiculous," said Tetsuya. "Of course I am no ghost. We have established that already. "

"But that was two days ago. A lot of things have happened since then, like the wolves from yesterday," reasoned Kise.

That two days ago seemed like it happened a long time ago. He could barely believe that only three days ago, he was back at home, going through their tiny kitchen for travel food; only three days ago, he was with Taiga and Mr. Kiyoshi; only three days ago, _Akashi Seijūrō_ was just another beast.

…

The dinner of that night was Tetsuya's first time to have with the other residents in the dining hall. Everyone was present, all except for the wizard who have retired back to his room earlier that evening. But during the whole affair, Tetsuya's mind wandered elsewhere. In his mind's eye, the hall was changed back to its earlier years and was restored to its former glory; when the floor was without a spec of dust, the chairs did not remain unused, and the walls without a dangling cobweb; when candles burned bright and the hall was flooded with light; when maids pass by from one entrance to the other, carrying dishes laden with food, and servants stood at the side waiting for their masters. And around the table were lords and masters of great renown, talking about the country's affairs, and forks and knives clinking with their plates as they feasted in that room. Where have the servants, the maids, and the great lords gone? What had happened, so grave that a part of the wall was torn down, the furniture broken and thrown in disarray, and the expensive artworks shattered and scattered about? Why now, do beasts occupy that mansion instead of men?

He dully noted how awake the panther was, in contrast to all their meetings. It did not use a spoon or a fork, but it also did not gnaw on its meat like the manner of wild beasts. Instead, it used its claws to bring the meat to its mouth, like how one would use a fork. And the panther talked rather loudly, especially when it was bickering with old Kise.

The lord of the mansion sat hooded and silent at the end of the long table. The seat to his right was empty, but to his left sat the sleepy-looking rabbit. The lord, he observed, was meticulous with the use of his utensils, but the rabbit, in contrast, used its bare paws to pick up its greens.

It was odd, he thought, how man-like they could act. They all sat or perched on their chairs, and ate food from their plates. They talk, and they wore man clothes. And yet, all of that was only a make-believe. Once, _real_ men occupied that mansion, sat where they now sat, and ate on the same plates.

His stomach churned when he thought that they might have killed the previous occupants. He did not want to believe that, not when he was starting to get to know them. Especially not Akashi. The lord had saved him, and had treated him with gentleness. And yet, had not the lord threatened him and his father at first? Was he being led on? He suddenly felt sick. He lost his appetite, and was silent all throughout the meal.

…

After the awkward dinner, Tetsuya sat in the courtyard to think. He had half-hoped to see the wizard there, but he was not. Now he felt alone, with only the enchanted rose as a companion. He found it strangely sad that there was only one left, and that it was already starting to wither. His love for roses seemed to be deeply rooted that he cannot hate it, even if it was the cause of their anguish.

"Do you feel lonely too?" he asked it. But it didn't give any sign that it heard him.

He had tried touching it a while ago, but before his fingers could touch it, a painful shock ran through his fingers and down to his arm. He knew then that it was the wizard's doing. He wondered what the rose really was, what it was to both Midorima and Akashi, and why do they treat it with much care.

That was how Akashi saw him on his way out for his night hunt. Tetsuya stood up and did him a courtesy bow, but Akashi just waived him off.

"You have not been yourself during supper, and you have not eaten well. Is your leg still bothering you?" asked the beast.

"Nay, my lord," he answered. "Midorima-san's medicine was very effective that I have completely forgotten about my leg wound."

"This is an unusual act of politeness that you are showing to me. I prefer your straight-forwardness than this imperceptible distance between us. What is it that bothers you?" asked the beast.

"If you pardon my saying, it is _you_ , my lord," answered Tetsuya. "You say this, yet you do that. You mean harm to my family, yet you saved me also. You confuse me, lord."

"You are starting to call me 'lord' rather than my name. And you refuse to look my way. I perceive that you have not told me everything. I can smell your fear and confusion. And yet, I cannot sense any anger from you, which is what I would be expecting from the little I know of you if my endangering your family was your main concern. Something else bothers you. But how can I know what is wrong if you tell me not? How can I answer if you ask not?".

Then Tetsuya felt ashamed. The beast had saved his life, and was even willing to put up with him, yet he only repaid him with suspicion.

"I shall be honest with you, Akashi-kun," he said at last, facing the beast. "I do not know what to think about you. Are you a friend? Or are you an enemy? You threatened to kill my father and harm my family, yet you saved my life. I am eternally grateful and much indebted to you, and it will tear me if you're still planning to harm them. But now I've learned a little more about of you, I can't imagine you doing so. Did you really mean to kill my father? And what would have been his fate had he remained here?"

"Which question should I answer first?" said the beast. "Whether I am a friend or an enemy, that is for you to decide. I can be either, I can be both, and I can be none. As for your father, I never had the intention to kill him, nor did I intend to harm your family. I may be capable of doing so, but I do not kill needlessly. I threatened your father to serve as a warning to all, and as a punishment for his deed. If he had surrendered himself, I would have had him here as you are."

"I do not see what benefit it is to you in keeping either of us," said Tetsuya.

"I have my reasons," answered Akashi. "Part of it, as I have told you before, is to serve as a warning and a reminder."

"What of the other part?" he asked.

"Had Ryōta not told you?" asked the beast. "If not, then I shan't. It might spoil whatever it is that we found in you. Nay, I would have you remain as you are."

"Kise-san and Akashi-kun seemed to derive a lot of amusement at my expense," sulked Tetsuya. "That is hardly fair."

"That, we do," admitted the beast lightheartedly. "But if you truly wish for something to do, then you could continue with your garden work, as futile as it may be," teased Akashi.

"Then I shall. I shall turn it into the most beautiful garden, just you wait and see," declared Tetsuya stubbornly.

The beast chuckled. "You rise to the bait too easily. Do not make promises that you are not sure to keep. They could haunt you like curses. "

Then Tetsuya fell silent. "It has been on my mind lately, after I learned that Momoi-san was cursed," he said at last. "You told my father that you would have cursed us if he did not honor your bargain. But you told me that you would not have us harmed. What would have happened if we did not honor the bargain?"

"The curse was real, Tetsuya," said Akashi. "The moment I said it, the curse was already at work."

"What do you mean?" asked Tetsuya, suddenly wary and fearful for his father and brother. "I didn't know – or rather, I don't want to believe that you also deal with dark arts."

"I do not," answered Akashi. "One does not need magic to curse another; one only needs to invoke the right words. Hurtful words, or words that wish ill to another is, perhaps, the simplest form of a curse. For, when ill would indeed strike them, they will be reminded of the person who had 'cursed _'_ them. Their conscience would make them believe so if they've earned that person's spite. As for the curse I have laid, it was simple: Had your father broken his promise, he would have been reminded of me every time he would see or hear another beast. And every ill that would have befallen him, he would be reminded of the ill he had done to me."

"Would not that only breed more spite and revenge?" asked Tetsuya. "I came here for that purpose at first."

"Do you not listen to what your parents and grandparents teach you?" said Akashi. "Had they not taught you not to curse anyone? Malice only breeds more malice."

"Now you sound like Midorima-san," said Tetsuya. "But if you knew that it would only breed more malice towards you, why did you do it?"

"I am a _beast_ , Tetsuya," answered Akashi. " In the end, I shall only be seen, treated, and feared as one. Even if I had not laid that curse, still I would be hated, for I am a beast, enchanted beyond their understanding."

Tetsuya was again silent for a while. Then he said, "I don't know what to think about everything you've said. You are the enemy of my father, but you are also my savior. I should hate you for putting my father through a lot of pain – he is a kind man, and I know for certain that it would eat away his conscience. Yet, I also sympathize with you. I do not know what that rose was to you, but if it was indeed so dear to you, and we have unwittingly caused you much grief, then I shall gladly give you my life in payment for it. If I should spend my whole life trying to make amends, then shall accept it."

"I have doubted you," admitted Tetsuya. "When I saw the portraits of the past lords of this mansion, I thought that it might have been your doing that they were no longer here. But after our speech, I don't think that you're capable of such deeds. Now I can stay here and be comforted that the lord I shall serve henceforth is wise and just."

"Then I shall be honest with you too, Tetsuya," said Akashi. "I do not think that you should waste your life under my servitude. That rose was both precious and important to me, yet I have already accepted my fate a long time ago. Nay, I only wish you to stay with me until my doom comes, and that only on your free will, for what I will tell you next will probably change your mind."

"You have told me that you thought it was my doing that made the previous lords disappear," he continued. " You are partially correct. I caused the disappearance of all the other inhabitants in this mansion. You said that I was wise and just. Nay; I was clever, but not wise; I was rightful, but not just; I was absolute, and I was foolish to have thought so. The emptiness of this mansion was the price for my foolish deeds."

For a while, Tetsuya was silent, pondering through all of Akashi's words. He tried to recall everything he knew about Akashi. Then, he finally spoke up, "Still, I shall stay with you, Akashi-kun. I owe you my life, and it is the least I could do. You said that you have caused the people here to disappear, but I don't believe that you've killed them, or at least you didn't mean to. I am no judge of beasts, but I am observant with my kind. And I say that you don't _feel_ like someone who does murder, at least not without a just reason."

"And also..." he paused and walked in front of Akashi. With the beast's silent permission, he slowly drew off his hood. "You said that you're a beast, and that you would only be seen, treated, and feared as one." He took one of the beast's large paw, and placed his other hand on top of it. He felt Akashi tense up, but didn't withdrew his paw. "And yet, even if you are a beast, your hands are strangely gentle. Because of that, I have stopped fearing you. And now, I see not only a beast, but also my _savior_. And I treat you not as I would a beast, but as I would a _friend_."

With those words, something was stirred inside the beast. The boy did not know, but it was actually him who constantly reminded the beast that he was once human, and it was his words that gave him hope.

"You are full of surprises, Tetsuya," he said with a sad smile. "Your words give me courage. If only you have come here sooner, then I might have had more hope. But it is too late now. My doom is at hand, and I only wish that you would be there until the end. Then you shall be free."

"You speak lightly of your doom, but it grieves me to hear it," said Tetsuya solemnly. "You speak of being a beast with much scorn, and your speech is that of someone who had lost all hope. You walk as if you carry a very heavy burden. What is it that you carry? You speak as if your doom is certain. Are you ill somewhere?"

Then he paused. "Or are you, perhaps, also cursed?" he asked in an almost inaudible whisper, remembering Momoi and the enchanted rose.

But the beast heard it nonetheless. He tensed, and drew back. "Even if I am, there is nothing you can do to undo it. Had you been born inside a body of a maiden, still my chances are close to none. Nay, I have been doomed right from the very beginning the curse was laid. For which maiden could look at me without trembling in fear? Had I not tried many times, only to suffer a thousand times more? Who could love a _beast_?"

With that, the beast stalked off. Akashi's words stayed with Tetsuya for the rest of the night. He had pondered about them until late at night, and they was his last thoughts before sleep finally took him.

* * *

 **Story Notes:**

 **Literacy** – Most peasants in the middle ages could not read or write.

 **Trees and Gender –** Unfortunately for Tetsuya, trees don't have 'gender'. Most trees can produce both male and female parts in their flowers/cones, but some produce only one part.

 **Parts of the Mansion**

Some of these are not found in the Medieval period. The Drawing Room, for instance, did not appear until the Renaissance period. Also, I just added the reception area of the Rose Manor, which is like a bare parlour, or a foyer in a separate room.

 **a.** **Solar Room** – Similar to the drawing room, but it is a private room only for the lord and his family.

 **b.** **Drawing Room** – for purposes of the story, I made this into a common area. Unlike the receiving room, it had tables and was somewhat like a solar room for everyone's use.

 **c.** **Buttery** – storage for beer and ale.

 **d.** **Larder** – Cool area where meat and other longer-lasting food were stored. They function like a refrigerator during their time. The larder was usually found in the north and eastern area of a house because it was usually the coolest part of the house.

 **e.** **Cellar** – The cellar is a separate room from the buttery where the drinks fit for the lord and his guests are stored, most of which were the expensive wines.

 **f.** **Scullery** – Room for washing dishes and doing laundry.

 **g.** **Pantry** – used to store food that won't last long, such as bread.

 **h.** **Great Hall** – Usually the largest room. The Great Hall is primarily used as a meeting and dining area.

 **i.** **Chapel** – Most castles and mansions have their own chapels. They are commonly found at the east side of the castle/mansion.

 **j.** **Garderobe** – medieval toilet.


End file.
